El Escándalo Mulpepper
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Comienzan los 70, y mientras algo turbio se mueve en la Magia Inglesa una bruja estudiante de periodismo mágico económico y su entrañablemente odiado primo se ven envueltos en ciertos sucesos con los que la prensa mágica no parece precisamente parcial.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a JotaKá Rowling.

**Copyright: **el potterverso sorgexpandido a la magia hispana y sus correspondientes personajes son míooooooos

**Nota Introductoria: **Este fic es continuación del capítulo Tiempos Revueltos, de UmU. Los antecedentes sobre la turbulenta relación de sus protagonistas están ahí y en el capítulo El Mago, la Cazamagos y la Periodista, también del mismo fic, además de dispersos por mis historias.

**Capítulo 1**

_**Londres, febrero de 1971**_

Aunque casi todos los presentes las vestían, no había ninguna otra como aquella. Y eso se hizo patente desde que su portador hizo entrada en el atrio de la venerable sede de la _Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, _un local solemne y de solera donde los hubiera en la Inglaterra mágica.

A cada paso, numerosas cabezas se giraban al ritmo marcado por la ágil figura envuelta en la elegante capa española. Aquellas capas eran hermosas, con aquellos cuellos a la caja y aquellos cortes que recordaban un capote de torero. Atractivas. Envolventes. Y viriles. La metáfora por excelencia del _Spanish Matador_. O del Spanish Warlock en aquel caso. Esta capa en cuestión desprendía aún más evocaciones taurinas pues era negra zaína, con un forro de color verde oliva que le daba un toque atrevido. Era una capa hecha de la mejor lana de oveja merina de la meseta castellana, larga hasta los pies y adornada con broches de plata en los que figuraban lechuzas, todas muy semejantes pero ninguna exactamente igual a otra.

Si digna de admiración era la capa no lo era menos el mago que la portaba. Era un hombre insultantemente joven para tratarse de un extranjero invitado en aquel foro tan exigente con los que no eran británicos. Y sin embargo se estaba volviendo un habitual, de manera que hubo aquí y allá manos y voces que se acercaron a saludar durante la recepción que siguió a la conferencia. Era un hombre alto, muy alto, mas de metro ochenta y cinco, con la tez pálida, unos penetrantes ojos grises, largas y atractivas patillas y un cabello espeso y lacio muy moreno cortado con largo flequillo de manera anodinamente conservadora en aquel salón en el que la mayoría de los hombres lucían largas melenas sueltas o recogidas en coletas o trencitas, aunque de dónde él venía se consideraba rabiosamente moderno y _ye-yé._ Cuando el mago se despojó de su capa dejando a la vista un atuendo de lo mas muggle, varias brujas y algún que otro mago no pudieron evitar suspirar.

Bajo aquel capote tan latino el mago llevaba pantalones de tweed en un tono tostado ligeramente mas oscuro que el jersey de cuello vuelto sobre el que lucía una americana de cuadros en tonos verde olivo y tostados. Un atuendo que sin ceñirse a su cuerpo no ocultaba que además de alto, era un sujeto con una atractiva figura marcada por los hombros anchos y la cintura estrecha.

-¡Ah! ¡Querido amigo! Estoy encantado de que haya podido venir…- La voz precedió al mago que a base de zigzaguear y pedir disculpas al personal se hizo hueco hasta acercarse con una facilidad pasmosa para su volumen y su edad. Su rasgo mas sobresaliente era su poblado mostacho. Además, vestía una elegante chaqueta de terciopelo verde con una corbata de cuadros escoceses a juego que no disimulaba un enorme barrigón. Un poco colorado por el esfuerzo, se pasó una mano por el cabello escaso, entre pelirrojo y canoso, para aplastarlo un poco, aunque infructuosamente.

-Profesor Slughorn.- Dijo el joven mago.- Un placer volver a encontrarme entre ustedes.- Y le tendió una mano delgada, de finos y largos dedos, quizás la parte menos viril de un físico privilegiado. Ajeno a todo aquello, el inglés la estrechó con entusiasmo.

-Pero venga, acompáñeme. Voy a presentarle a algunos de los talentos jóvenes procedentes de las últimas generaciones de nuestro colegio. No es por presumir, pero todos han sido alumnos de mi Casa… Permita… Permítame que le presente... – Y el profesor tiró del español hasta un corrillo donde cuatro jóvenes magos esperaban - Esta encantadora y poderosa bruja es Bellatrix Black. José Ignacio Pizarro, un invitado español.

-Encantado.- El joven mago inclinó la cabeza levemente a la par que sonreía a la bruja. Era una mujer muy joven y atractiva, alta y delgada y vestida con una elegante túnica de color gris oscuro. Tenía el pelo negro largo y lacio y bajo unos párpados caídos se escondían unos ojos muy oscuros. El mago tuvo la sensación de que era una persona salida de otra época. Ella, por su parte, se dedicó a lanzarle miradas de desdén.

- Rodolphus Lestrange…- El profesor, ajeno a aquel diálogo mudo, señaló a un hombre tan alto como el español, con el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás en ligera melena que le caía por los hombros y una elegante perilla.

-¿Cómo está?- El joven se abstrajo de pensar en la bruja por unos instantes, concentrándose en el siguiente. Era un hombre atractivo, aunque de expresión hosca, que respondió con un sonido gutural que el otro interpretó como un "bien".

- Lucius Malfoy…- Para su sorpresa, ahí estaba el casi albino que había intentado ligar con su prima unas semanas atrás en el pub que servía para enlazar el Londres muggle del mágico.

-Un placer tenerle entre nosotros…- Murmuró Malfoy curvando ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa que tenía muy poco de natural.

-Y una auténtica genio de las pociones, como usted. Ven aquí Eileen, no te intentes escabullir. Esta es Eileen Snape…

-Prince...- Murmuró la bruja de manera casi inaudible.

-Encantado.- Repitió el español tendiéndole la mano. Curiosamente, aquella bruja enjuta y vestida de negro como si estuviera de luto que llevaba el pelo desarreglado y un tanto grasiento fue la única que no titubeó antes de estrecharle la mano.

-Entiendo que se dedica a las pociones, señor Pizarro…- Murmuró la bruja. Y Unos ojos negros como carbones se clavaron en los ojos grises del otro.

-En efecto. Trabajo en una empresa familiar. – Contestó con aplomo en mago español.

-Entonces le interesará mucho este homenaje a Hesper Starky, la primera bruja que ha estudiado la influencia de la luna en la fabricación de pociones…- Murmuró la otra bruja, la que vestía elegantemente. Era la primera vez que la oía hablar y le pareció que su voz presentaba matices de sarcasmo.

-He venido como invitado, y por tanto no deseo polemizar sobre los logros de la señorita Starky en relación con la influencia de las fases de la luna.

-No seas modesto, José Ignacio.- Exclamó el profesor.- Todo el que sabe un poco de pociones a nivel europeo conoce vuestro trabajo. Hace cuarenta años su abuela fundó una fábrica de pociones espagiritas. Y como bien sabrán, la Espagirya deriva de la alquimia. Y la alquimia tiene tiempos astronómicos precisos.

-Fascinante.- Murmuró la bruja con aquel tonillo perdonavidas.- Sería la primera bruja de la familia, supongo.

-La primera dedicada a la alquimia. – Aclaró el mago. La bruja soltó una especie de risa despectiva que no pasó desapercibida al profesor.

-Su padre es el famoso historiador mágico Carlos Pizarro.- Dijo Slughorn con toda intención.

-Bathilda Bagshold es la mas famosa historiadora mágica viva.- Insistió la bruja altiva ante la mirada divertida del mago albino, la desconcertada del moreno de la perilla y la inescrutable de la bruja del pelo grasiento.

-El profesor Slughorn se refiere al continente, claro está. Y además, si me permite, señorita Black, como hijo no puedo ser parcial.- Contestó el mago español ya un poco picado.

-Es usted arrogante.- Dijo la bruja alzando una ceja.

-Tal vez. Si lo soy, me viene de familia. Mi madre dice que mi padre lo era de joven. Y uno de sus antepasados, que también fue tachado de tal, le echó una maldición al cabello de una bruja que le había dado calabazas y se lo convirtió en serpientes.

-Yo no lo habría tolerado.

-Ella tampoco. Pero la venganza le salió por el mango de la varita y acabó casada con él. Felizmente, según cuentan las crónicas familiares. Tuvieron diez hijos.

-¡Qué hermosura! ¿Y cuándo fue eso, si puede saberse? ¿Hace cincuenta años?

-Hace mil cien años. El era un hispano descendiente de romanos y ella provenía de una antigua familia visigoda de armas y varitas tomar.

-¿No tiene ninguna sangre muggle?

-No en siglos. ¿Por qué?

Bellatrix esbozó una ligera sonrisa y lo tomó del brazo como si lo conociera de toda la vida, en un cambio radical de maneras que no pareció sorprender al albino aunque el sorprendido español creyó ver cierta frustración en los ojos del otro.

-Y dime, si eres de sangre tan pura ¿Por qué vas vestido como un completo muggle? – Susurró ella con una melosería que nadie le hubiera imaginado capaz de poseer. El mago alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, con cierto sarcasmo perdonavidas. No se le escapaba el cambio de trato, aunque hablaran en inglés.

-Quizá para llamar la atención de las mujeres más interesantes...

El mago español era joven y un poco cretino. Le gustaba atontar a las mujeres y tenerlas comiendo de su mano, aunque en su fuero interno reconocía que no se había enamorado nunca. O casi. Solo había respetado a tres, que eran sus primas. Bueno, realmente a dos. A sus dos primas mayores. Por turnos, había estado enamorado de las dos, de la mayor cuando él tenía once años, y de la segunda cuando tenía trece. Ahora se decía que fueron tonterías de chaval y se reía de lo patético que debía resultar. Pero la tercera era harina de otro costal. Con esa no tendría nada que ver ni aunque fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra. Y no porque fuera fea, porque era guapa como las otras. Simple y llanamente, eran incompatibles. Como agua y aceite.

Ajena a sus divagaciones, Bellatrix Black sonrió complacida por el comentario mientras Rodolphus Lestrange apretaba los dientes.

-Yo le he visto antes.- Dijo de repente Lucius Malfoy.- En el Caldero Chorreante, el mes pasado. Acompañado de una bruja vestida… vestida del mismo estilo. Una que estuvo en noviembre en las conferencias del Profeta. Tal vez tu te acuerdes, Rodolphus.

-Eso lo lleva mi hermano Roger.- Murmuró Lestrange.- Como todo lo del periódico.

-Un antepasado suyo fundó el Profeta.- Explicó Lucius.

-Hace mucho de eso…- Intervino Lestrange, como si no quisiera que se hablara de ello.

-Una mujer interesante ¿Es su novia?

-Lucius, por favor, no seas grosero con nuestro invitado.

-No es nuestro invitado, Bella. Es el invitado de la Sociedad. Y no creo que sea grosero interesarse por alguien que los dos conocemos.

-Si que lo es. Y yo se a quién le interesaría saberlo…

-Bella…

-No, no se preocupe. Era mi prima. – Contestó el interrogado, incómodo. Mira por dónde, sin comerlo ni beberlo esa prima precisamente no lo abandonaba ni en una conversación tan extraña entre aquella gente. Era como un boomerang.

-Un pariente. Ya decía yo que había un aire de familia. ¿Una prima muy cercana? – Insistió Malfoy.

-Prima hermana.

-Ya… ¿Con un pedigree similar al suyo?

-Curiosamente, si.

-¿Curiosamente?

-En efecto. Su madre rivaliza profesionalmente con mi padre desde que tenían dieciocho años, aunque ella está especializada en antropología histórica.

-Lucius se refiere a si entre sus historias de familia las hay tan sugerentes como en la tuya.

-Eso y mas. – Dijo el mago recordando unas cuantas historias de familia, unas compartidas y otras no.

-Su prima es una mujer hermosa. Como un caldero de chocolate… - Murmuró el albino tomando un pastelillo de una bandeja.

El mago español no se sintió cómodo con el comentario, aunque no podía precisar por qué exactamente. Quizás porque le pareció que consideraba a su prima como un comestible.

-Tal vez. Pero le advierto que por dentro es como ese caldero. Puro whisky de fuego.- Exclamó sin saber muy bien por qué debía advertirle.

-Me gusta el whisky de fuego.- Y dicho aquello Lucius Malfoy engulló de un bocado el pastelillo relleno de licor sin el menor aspaviento.

-¿Qué es eso que se oye?

Desde un extremo del salón se escuchaba un murmullo creciente a la vez que el resto de los asistentes se iban callando. Malfoy se tomó su tiempo para saborear el caldero de chocolate relleno de whisky de fuego y después se empinó ligeramente oteando hacia el foco del revuelo.

- Se trata de Mulpepper...- Murmuró con un tono de voz totalmente neutro.- Está encarándose con Jiggers.

Mientras el mago inglés buscaba con la vista algún otro camarero, el español se puso de puntillas para ver mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los asistentes habían abierto un corrillo en torno a un hombrecillo bajo y calvo y con el pelo revuelto que llevaba una capa de invierno mal puesta y vociferaba como un energúmeno a un tipo alto y delgado que lo miraba como si fuera un escarabajo.

-¡Y entérate bien, Jiggers! ¡Enteraos todos! No me iré del negocio por las buenas!

Y con aquellas palabras tan amenazadoras el mago bajito se dio media vuelta y salió como una tromba del lugar. Los demás asistentes, pasado el momento de conmoción, volvieron a sus charlas, a sus corrillos y a sus copas y calderos rellenos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mulpepper salió a un Londres cubierto por una espesa lluvia. Se colocó la capucha de la capa con tanto genio que se la dejó torcida y corrió por el callejón Diagon camino de su establecimiento comercial.

Al mismo tiempo, a bastantes millas de allí, una muchacha corría bajo la cortina de agua que caía sorteando charcos y viandantes. Temía llegar tarde y caerse a partes iguales, y además estaba nerviosa. Por eso había olvidado en la residencia de estudiantes el paraguas y contaba tan solo con la capucha de la trenka que de puro empapada ya le calaba el pelo largo y un poco ondulado. Por fin vislumbró el edificio al que se dirigía y apretó el paso. Subió la escalinata saltando los escalones de tres en tres y corrió por el interior de los pasillos hasta llegar al aula, un recinto con forma de anfiteatro. Una vez en la puerta, suspiró aliviada. Había llegado antes de que el profesor hiciera acto de presencia. Mas tranquila, se dirigió a sentarse en su lugar habitual donde ya la esperaban los compañeros de siempre. Se dejó caer en la silla y respiró profundamente intentando recuperar el resuello. El profesor tenía especialmente enfilados a los extranjeros, pero Ana se había librado en principio por su aspecto físico, que no era precisamente la imagen que allí tenían de una española. Ella no era baja, ni morena, ni de ojazos negros negrísimos. No se parecía a ninguna modelo pintada por Julio Romero de Torres, ni a la Lola Flores, ni a la Sarita Montiel. Ella era alta y delgada, con el pelo castaño claro tirando a rubio y los ojos de un marrón verdoso y una tez demasiado pálida para un latino. Cuando el profesor intentó leer su apellido, Vilamaior, soltó algo que sonaba mas bien a _Bollywood_ y le costó asignar aquel nombre a aquella cara. Pero finalmente lo hizo y cuando concluyó que efectivamente tenía una alumna que procedía de una dictadura que encajaba malamente en la Europa Occidental de las democracias y las Comunidades Europeas, no perdió ocasión para ponerla en evidencia ante la clase a la menor oportunidad. Por eso Ana no quería llegar tarde, para no darle mas motivos para hacerla destacar en medio de la clase.

-¿Habéis visto el Mail? – Dijo un chico rubio con una sonrisa. Ante la tardanza del profesor había pasado a sentarse sobre el pupitre con las piernas cruzadas. Sobre las mismas tenía desplegado un ejemplar del periódico.

-¿Qué pasa con ese tabloide? – Preguntó Karen, una chica pelirroja y larguirucha que se sentaba junto a la española.

-Pues que saca una noticia sobre el vuelco de un autobús de dos pisos en Grosvenor Avenue.

-Un accidente, vamos.- Dijo la chica.- ¿Y qué tiene de particular?

-Lo gracioso es la explicación de las autoridades. Lo achacan a un "fenómeno meteorológico focalizado".

-¿Cómo?

-Un tornado mini. Mirad, si hasta ponen una foto.

Las dos chicas giraron la cabeza para contemplar una fotografía en blanco y negro que mostraba el autobús de lado.

-¡Eso es un borrón de tinta! – Exclamó Karen.

-O un manchón del revelado.- Añadió el chico con sorna.

Los dos chavales rieron bromeando sobre lo que realmente debía haber ocurrido. La española, en cambio, palideció. Aquello no era un manchón. Ni un fenómeno meteorológico extraño. Aquello era un mago montado en su escoba. Lo sabía ella bien. Y ya estaba pensando en la excusa para contar a sus amigos muggles y largarse de allí cuando entró el profesor. Ana suspiró desolada. Ahora tendría que aguantarse y soportar una clase de Hacienda Pública en inglés impartida por un Lecturer envarado y con toga que la miraba como si fuera una becaria procedente de un país tercermundista.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

En la Sociedad de Hacedores de Pociones el incidente se olvidó pronto aunque José Ignacio consiguió sonsacar a la reservada Eileen Prince que Jigger se estaba haciendo con mayor cuota de mercado, lo cual lógicamente iba en detrimento de los pequeños productores como Mulpepper, cuyo establecimiento de venta al público estaba situado precisamente enfrente del de su competidor. Picado en su curiosidad le hubiera preguntado mas cosas sobre el mercado de pociones, pero Bellatrix se interpuso entre ambos con dos copas con un vino de intenso color granate. José Ignacio hizo el amago de ofrecer la que le tendía Bella a la otra bruja, pero cuando se giró constató que había desaparecido, así que, un tanto extrañado, la tomó de las manos de Bellatrix, aspiró el aroma y a continuación se la llevó a los labios. Paladeó el líquido bajo la atenta mirada de la señorita Black.

-Un sabor muy interesante...

-¿Te gusta?

-Es... tiene cuerpo.

-Es inglés...

-Ya... me recuerda a un brandy viejo.

Bella sonrió enigmáticamente mientras el mago paladeaba un segundo trago. El dejó pasar unos instantes antes de devolverle la sonrisa y miró el reloj.

-Vaya, el tiempo pasa a toda velocidad y debo regresar al continente.- Murmuró con un gesto de disculpa.

-¿En serio te marchas? – La bruja contempló al mago con una mirada que sugería muchas cosas. El, por su parte, le dedicó una de sus miradas más seductoras.

-Debo regresar a casa. Como muy bien ha señalado la señorita Sparky, el cuarto creciente de la luna es ideal para la cocción de las pociones contra los males de melancolía...

-¿Melancolía? Creí que ibas a decir los afrodisíacos.

-Esos, señorita Black, se cuecen a fuego lento las noches de luna llena. Pues se sabe de antiguo que el plenilunio es el aliado por excelencia de los amantes.

-Siempre que no se los coman los licántropos...- Murmuró una voz recia desde detrás. Rodolphus Lestrange había aparecido con dos copas de champán en las manos. Tendió una a Bellatrix mientras sus ojos oscuros se clavaban como agujas en el otro mago.

-¿Piensas volver pronto?- Preguntó la bruja mirándolo fijamente a la vez que tragaba champán.

-Siempre que me invitan a la Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, vengo.

-Excelente.- Y Bellatrix lo dijo abriendo sus finos labios y pasándose la punta de la lengua de manera casi imperceptible pero extremadamente sensual por ellos.

José Ignacio se marchó con la sonrisa del Don Juan en la boca y la autoestima por las nubes por haber atraído la atención de la bruja mas hermosa de la reunión, aunque algo extrañado de que la atención despertada en la señorita Black no hubiera elevado su masculinidad a la misma altura que su vanidad. Puesto que el cielo estaba plomizo, recogió su escoba de la consigna del Leaky Cauldron y regresó a la trastienda. Su despegue vertical dejó boquiabiertos a unos cuantos de los presentes.

Mientras el mago volaba raudo hacia el sur una chica corría por King Cross Avenue. Frenó en seco cuando alcanzó el minúsculo bareto con el cartelón que casi se caía y respiró hondo para intentar recuperar el resuello antes de hacer entrada en el pub. Al fin y al cabo, no quería llamar la atención. Cuando consiguió ralentizar hasta casi la normalidad su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco empujó la destartalada puerta que nadie veía y entró. El interior bullía de personal variopinto, como siempre. Los ojos de la chica se cruzaron con la mirada del cantinero, un tipo de profundas ojeras, pelos lacios pegados al cuero cabelludo y una barba rala medio canosa. Ana se acercó a la barra y con un inglés mucho menos vacilante que el que tenía meses atrás solicitó la llave del servicio de señoras. El camarero, sin decir ni pío, metió la mano bajo la barra y le tendió un llavín de bronce enorme que a ella, invariablemente, le recordaba una de esas llaves que le ponen siempre a las imágenes de San Pedro. Como siempre, le vino a la mente la ridícula imagen de un santo con la apariencia del cantinero decidiendo quién entraba en el Cielo y, como siempre, se sintió un poco descolocada. Sonrió sin ganas, dio las gracias y marchó corriendo consciente de que la seguía con la vista.

Ana se encerró en un excusado, un lugar que debía llevar un par de centurias sin modificar que constaba de dos tablas de madera en el suelo con un agujero en el centro y conjuró un gancho en la puerta en el que fue colgando su ropa. Después extrajo del fondo del bolso una túnica, una capa y un sombrero picudo. Al cabo de dos minutos salió del servicio de señoras ataviada como lo que era: una auténtica bruja. O al menos, al modo en que los ingleses entendían que una bruja debería vestirse. Incluso captó un levísimo gesto de beneplácito por parte del cantinero. Devolvió la llave con un leve "thanks" y pasó a la trastienda. Medio minuto después caminaba en el abarrotado y retorcido mundo de los magos.

Ana buscaba un vendedor de periódicos. Sabía de un chaval pelirrojo con la cara llena de granos que se colocaba junto a la tienda de animales, y hacia allí se dirigía. El Daily Prophet, el único diario que se vendía en la magia británica, normalmente se distribuía vía lechuza y por suscripción, pero ella vivía en una residencia femenina de estudiantes muggles, de manera que resultaba impensable considerar la opción. Cuando alcanzó el lugar y no lo vio por parte alguna se sintió defraudada. Giró la cabeza a derecha e izquierda buscándolo, y ya iba a preguntar en la tienda cuando vio el espectáculo.

Una llamarada inmensa de un rojo intenso envolvía un edificio de madera haciéndolo arder por los cuatro costados. Magos y brujas chillaron y corrieron de un lado para otro con total desorden, unos huyendo de la catástrofe y otros acercándose para ver mas de cerca la inmensa pira en la que se había convertido el edificio. Muchos la zarandearon mientras ella, estupefacta, buscaba con la vista algún cuerpo de _Apagafuegos_ que no aparecía por parte alguna. Cuando vio como dos magos fornidos sujetaban a una bruja que, desesperada, pugnaba por zafarse de ellos para adentrarse en las llamas, sus reflejos se pusieron en marcha y empezó a sortear viandantes otra vez. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en un deporte.

Ana, varita en mano, consiguió aproximarse lo suficiente al edificio en llamas como para sentir en el rostro un ardor que casi quemaba y en la nariz un asfixiante olor a humo. Alzó la mano dispuesta a conjurar el hechizo pero alguien se lo impidió. Una mano pálida y masculina aferró con firmeza aunque sin hacer daño su muñeca y le hizo bajar la varita.

- ¡Señorita Pisaro! – Dijo el propietario de la mano. Y Ana miró fijamente al hombre alto y muy rubio que semanas atrás la había reconocido en The Leaky como una de las asistentes a las conferencias del Profeta.

-¿Pisaro? – Exclamó sorprendida.

-¡Seniorita! – Gritó el mago.- Ni lo intente. Mire...- Y diciendo aquello sacó su varita del interior de su bastón y apuntó a un trozo de madera caído del tejado que ardía en una esquina del callejón.

-Acuamenti.- Pronunció el mago con decisión. Y cuando el chorro de agua impactó en la madera ésta ardió aún con mas intensidad, el fuego sorprendentemente vivificado por el agua. Ana abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo.

- ¿Qué se puede hacer, entonces? – Preguntó al inglés.

-Nada. Es cosa para los _Apagafuegos_... venga conmigo, aquí no hacemos mas que estorbar...- Y diciendo aquello la tomó del codo y la llevó callejón Diagon abajo.

-Seniorita Pisaro... hoy su apariencia es mucho mas... brujil.

-¿Pisaro? Me temo que me confunde.

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¿Cómo iba a confundirla? Aunque si me permite decírselo, la encuentro mas favorecida que cuando se pone las ropas muggles.

-No creo que nos conozcamos, señor...

-¡Merlín! ¡Qué grosero he sido! Lucius Malfoy, para servirle. La he visto un par de veces en las conferencias del Diario El Profeta...

-Ya...

-¿Lo ve? ¿Ve cómo la conozco?

-Pero yo no me llamo Pisaro.

-¿No? Vaya, hoy he conocido a su primo y he supuesto que se apellidaba igual.

-¿Mi pri...? ¡Ah!

-Veo que va entendiendo. José Ignasio Pisaro, el fabricante de pociones.

Ana respiró hondo. Vaya por Dios, ahora resultaba que José Ignacio iba haciéndose notar entre la Magia Inglesa. Lo miró de arriba abajo con disimulo. Iba vestido con levita, el pelo casi albino recogido en una coletita digna de un mosquetero de Dumas y un bastón con mango de plata en el que volvió a incrustar la varita. Por un momento se preguntó si aquel mago de modales educados y manos con manicura estaría interesado en ella o mas bien en su primo.

-¿Dónde reside? ¿En el Caldero?

-No. En el Londres muggle.

-Vaya... ¿Puedo invitarla a tomar algo? Para olvidar el desafortunado accidente que acaba de contemplar...

Ana iba a rechazar la proposición cuando la sirena de la brigada mágica Apagafuegos dejó sin sonido sus palabras. Los dos siguieron con la vista la bomba de aspecto decimonónico sobre la que oscilaban los magos vestidos con túnicas de intenso rojo.

-¿Lo ve? Ya llegan. Ellos se ocuparán. Están entrenados para fuegos mágicos. Y no le tienen miedo. Suelen ser Gryffindors...

Ana sentía las mejillas coloradas, no sabía si por la proximidad al fuego o por la tensión. El mago sonrió con los labios cerrados y repitió su oferta.

-En el Fortesque puede tomar algo que la reconforte... no parece que el humo haya llegado hasta allí...

-Lo siento. Se me hace muy tarde y debo marcharme...

-Una lástima. La acompañaré entonces hasta el Caldero... ¿La volveré a ver pronto?

-No lo se.- Contestó ella. Habían alcanzado el muro del almacén y el mago ya estaba conjurando el paso.

-La semana próxima creo que hay otra conferencia. Allí estaré.- Dijo extendiendo una mano pálida ante el arco mientras le tendía la otra cortésmente y la miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises. Ana no la estrechó. Se limitó a dar las gracias antes de perderse en el patio trasero del bar.

Volvió a pedir la llave a Tom y a cambiar su apariencia por la de una estudiante universitaria muggle. Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, encontró un ejemplar manoseado del periódico abandonado en una mesa. Y se lo llevó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Había mucha gente nueva esta vez. Gente joven.- Decía José Ignacio mientras devoraba un guiso de su abuela.

-Entonces lo habrás pasado mejor que con los carcas de siempre.- Comentó divertida su prima Amparo, que compartía mesa con él además de quehaceres en materia de pociones en la empresa de la familia.- ¿O a pesar de la juventud eran igual de raritos que los de siempre?

-Pues yo diría que no tanto como sus mayores, pero un poco sí.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – Preguntó la abuela a la vez que, satisfecha por el apetito del nieto, le servía un cucharón adicional. El mago le sonrió y después dedicó un momento a pensarse la respuesta.

-Mas que hablar de pociones, estaban mas interesados en la situación general y en el sector.

-¿Acaso se mueve? – Preguntó Amparo interesada.- Si la fabricación de pociones es de lo mas estable…

-Pues parece que hay cierta tendencia a la concentración por parte de algunos. Incluso asistí a un episodio un tanto lamentable. Un pequeño productor que tiene una tiendecita amenazó públicamente a otro mucho mas potente.

-¿Le amenazó? ¿De qué?

-Bueno, mas que amenazarle, le dijo delante de todo el mundo y a buena voz que no pensaba dejarse sacar del mercado. Ni intimidar.

Amparo abrió mucho los ojos mientras la abuela negaba con la cabeza.

-Perder los nervios no es bueno…- Murmuró la abuela.- Siempre hay que procurar mantener la calma…

-Fue un incidente sin importancia. Un poco de ruido, nada más.- Comentó José Ignacio mientras devoraba el guiso.- Esto está buenísimo, abuela. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Con algunas hierbas. Ya te lo enseñaré. ¿La señorita Sparky comentó algo interesante?

José Ignacio negó con la cabeza con la boca llena. Se tomó un momento para saborear el bocado y después tragó.

-No. Las generalidades de siempre. Aunque ya sabes que, para ellos, es la primera bruja del planeta a la que se le ha ocurrido estudiar la influencia de las fases lunares en la fabricación de pociones.

Su prima Amparo soltó una risita mientras la abuela sonreía condescendiente.

-Los ingleses siempre son muy suyos. Merlín para arriba, Merlín para abajo y a pensar que son el ombligo del mundo.

-También tienen cosas buenas. ¿No estaba Damocles Belby?

-¿Te refieres al ermitaño? – Preguntó Amparo curiosa.

-El ermitaño, como tu dices, está haciendo un trabajo la mar de interesante en relación con los licántropos.

Amparo alzó las cejas sorprendida mientras su primo negaba con la cabeza.

-No parece que la conferencia de la señorita Sparky fuera de su interés. Y lo entiendo. Pero también lo lamento. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle sobre el tema. Aunque es un hombre la mar de despistado. Se distrae con el vuelo de una mosca.

-Total, que ha sido un viaje para nada.

-Tampoco es eso, Amparo. Ya te he dicho que había gente joven.

-¿Chicas? – Preguntó su prima con cierta curiosidad malsana.

-También.

-¡Ah! Por eso no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

-Bueno, todo tiene su interés. ¿No? En cualquier caso, ha sido bastante curioso. He entendido un poco mejor algo que nos pasó el mes pasado a Ana y a mí.

-¿Has visto a mi hermana?

José Ignacio se sintió un poco violento con su prima porque en realidad, en esta ocasión no la había visto.

-Iba y venía en el día…- Dijo a modo de disculpa.

-Ya lo se. Te lo preguntaba por si, por casualidad, la habías visto.- Amparo, dándose cuenta del pequeño brete en el que lo había metido, procuró quitar importancia. -¿Qué fue lo que os pasó?

-Pues que vimos una manifestación de gente enmascarada y vestida de negro que criticaban a los magos de primera generación.

Amparo abrió mucho los ojos mientras la abuela miraba fijamente al nieto.

-¿Qué les pasa con los magos de primera generación?

-Pues al parecer, no son bienvenidos por todos los que tienen cierta antigüedad mágica. Según dicen, traen costumbres e ideas con las que no comulga algún sector mas tradicional.

-Eso es una tontería como la copa de un pino. También hay magos con cierta antigüedad mágica que defienden ideas peregrinas.- Dijo Amparo no sin cierto dolor. Aunque eran sus convicciones, tampoco podía olvidar que el matrimonio de su hermana mayor había acabado desastrosamente al poco de comenzar, y que el marido era precisamente un mago de primera generación con unas ideas sui generis bastante violentas.

-A mi no me tienes que convencer. Pero es lo que hay por allí.- Contestó él sabiendo muy bien la quemazón que pasaba por las entrañas de su prima.- Yo subí enteros cuando supieron que soy de magia antigua.

-Espero que no perjudique a Ana durante su estancia allí.

-¿Por qué iba a perjudicarla? Ella también es de magia antigua.

-Pues porque si hay un sector en contra de los de magia reciente, también los habrá entre los últimos que sean contrarios o al menos renuentes a los que tienen antigüedad mágica.

-No lo creo. Además, Ana está casi todo el tiempo en el mundo muggle. Casi no tiene tiempo para meterse en el Londres mágico…

José Ignacio intentó imprimir a sus palabras toda la seguridad posible, pero lo cierto es que recordaba vívidamente aquella manifestación en la que, sin quererlo, se vieron involucrados los dos un mes atrás, desbaratando anónimamente los planes dudosos de un licántropo.

-Te ayudo a retirar todo esto, abuela.- Se ofreció cariñoso al constatar que su abuela andaba retirando menaje de la mesa. Siempre se había sentido mimado por aquella bruja menuda de ojos muy oscuros y despiertos, la fundadora de Pociones Moltó, tan queridos y mimados él y su hermano como las nietas. Aunque venía muy bien la excusa de los platos para aparcar la discusión con Amparo, nunca habría dejado de echar una mano a su abuela.

-La chica de la que te enamores tendrá mucha suerte. Eres un buenazo.- Dijo la abuela satisfecha mientras los dos nietos le pisaban los talones cargados con fuentes y platos camino del fregadero.

-Eso es porque siempre tienes buenos ojos para mirarme, abuela.- Dijo el mago besándola en la mejilla. Amparo sonrió divertida pensando que su hermana menor discreparía mucho. Sobre todo en lo segundo.

Su hermana en cuestión lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a su residencia de estudiantes fue meterse en la ducha para quitarse el olor a chamusquina. El baño estaba situado entre su dormitorio y el de Lindsey Davids, una estudiante de literatura inglesa alta y desgarbada con una piel pálida llena de pecas, un pelo castaño claro desvaído e intensos ojos azules. Cada dos residentes compartían un baño mediante un sistema curioso de doble puerta con doble cerrojo. El dormitorio tenía una puerta que comunicaba con el cuarto de baño con un pestillo por fuera y otro por dentro, de manera que cuando una entraba podía cerrar el interior de la puerta de la compañera para gozar de intimidad. Tenía el riesgo de que alguien olvidara descorrerlo al marcharse, tal y como Lindsey le hizo notar a Ana la primera vez que la española entró en el baño y se la encontró desnuda debajo de la ducha. Ella se había excusado con presteza, pero Lindsey, lejos de sentirse azorada, le explicó que cerrar el baño por su lado, además del riesgo de olvido, le daba claustrofobia.

Lindsey, para ser muggle, no era una persona mojigata. Y Ana tenía que reconocerle además de la excentricidad típicamente _British_ cierto _common sense_. Omitiendo obviamente el hecho de que ella era una bruja, le explicó que tampoco tenía reparos puesto que en su casa habían sido durante muchos años cuatro mujeres frente a un único varón, su padre. No obstante, aquella tarde cerró el pestillo de la puerta de su compañera antes de meterse bajo el agua a frotarse con brío. Por alguna razón seguía convencida de que el olor del humo mágico permanecía pegado a su piel y así lo estuvo durante un cuarto de hora, antes de regresar a su habitación envuelta en dos toallas, una alrededor del cuerpo y la otra en la cabeza. Sobre la cama tenía el bolso, y dentro el ejemplar del Daily Prophet. Podía haber esperado a estar bien seca y vestida pero no fue capaz. Corrió a cerrar el pestillo externo de la puerta del baño para que nadie entrara desde el cuarto de Lindsey y después se sentó en la cama, rebuscó en su bolso y, una vez lo tuvo en las manos, lo extendió sobre la cama. Como todos los periódicos británicos, era enorme.

El Daily Prophet se vendía con varios encantamientos. El del movimiento de las fotografías sería, probablemente, el que mas llamaría la atención de un muggle. Seguramente Lindsey hubiera pegado un buen grito si hubiera visto las imágenes en acción. Para Ana lo mas significativo era la variante del Encantamiento Proteam que llevaba encima, que permitía que las sucesivas ediciones diarias se actualizaran conforme se producían, de manera que la joven bruja tenía la certeza de estar manejando la última a pesar de tratarse de un pergamino manoseado desde primeras horas de la mañana por el variopinto personal que frecuentaba el Leaky Cauldron.

Cuando se fijó en la portada abrió muchísimo los ojos llena de sorpresa. Una filtración mágica al mundo muggle solía ser carne de primera plana por una sencilla razón: servía en primer lugar como recuerdo a la comunidad mágica de que debían tener cuidado con lo que mostraban a los no mágicos. Pero la portada actualizada contenía una fotografía de primer plano de un mago bajo y calvo, con ojos saltones. Un tal Arsenius Mulpepper. El titular, sin embargo, hablaba del incendio que había reducido a cenizas el establecimiento de John D. Jigger. Ana buscó en el periódico lo del autobús infructuosamente y acabó leyendo con atención el artículo sobre el incendio.

Al parecer, Mulpepper había amenazado ese mismo día a Jigger en la Extraordinaria Sociedad de Pociones delante de lo mas granado de los socios. El artículo dejaba claro que todas las miradas convergían en aquel hombrecillo como, si no autor material, instigador.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Una figura delgada caminó deprisa por un callejón desierto hasta desembocar en una explanada en la que unos chavales jugaban al fútbol con un balón tan desgastado que parecía que se desharía de un momento a otro. Bordeó el improvisado terreno de juego y antes de llegar al final la pelota le pasó apenas rozándole los pelos de la cabeza, como todos los días .Y como siempre los chavales aguantaron la respiración hasta constatar que, una vez mas, no habían hecho blanco en la rarita que era la mujer de Tobías Snape. Se aprestaron para salir corriendo en cuanto ella empezara a chillarles, pero eso no ocurrió. Eileen Prince-Snape estaba demasiado preocupada como para prestar atención a una gamberrada de unos chicos que hacían novillos.

La causa de su preocupación no era otra que el incendio en Jigger's. Eileen era una pequeña fabricante de pociones por encargo para distribuidores modestos. Jigger y Mulpepper se encontraban entre sus clientes. Y ahora retendrían la licencia de comercio de Mulpepper puesto que era el principal sospechoso y Jigger, por su parte, dejaba de poseer un establecimiento en Londres. Era cierto que le quedaba la tienda en Hogsmeade, pero la rotación de almacenes era mucho menor. Y seguramente la gente, antes de trasladarse hasta Escocia, buscaría otros proveedores mas próximos. Proveedores a los que Eileen Prince-Snape no tenía acceso porque eran mas importantes. Algunos hasta tenían en nómina sus propios hacedores de pociones. Y no eran tiempos para perder clientes, vaya que no. Preocupada, no se dio cuenta de las botellas de Guinness vacías sobre la mesa de la cocina, ni de las abundantes colillas de cigarrillos en los ceniceros del salón. Casi ni se dio cuenta de la presencia en casa hasta que la tuvo junto a sí.

-Así que ya estás aquí…- Una voz rasposa la saludó con poco entusiasmo. Eileen dio un respingo. No lo esperaba en casa a esas horas.

-Tobías… - Murmuró recorriéndolo con la mirada. Vestía un pantalón de franela gruesa desgastado en las rodillas y comido por los bajos y una camiseta interior blanca y de tirantes. Tenía el pelo despeinado y la barba sin afeitar.- ¿Por qué no estás en la fábrica? – Preguntó temiéndose la respuesta.

-Porque hoy no la han abierto, Eileen.

-Lo… lo siento…

-No. Tu no lo sientes.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque es la realidad.

-No…

-Todos en la calle, Eileen. Familias enteras que no saben cómo van a comer el próximo mes. Y todo porque a los dueños ya no les resulta rentable fabricar aquí. Y todos a la calle. A la puta calle.

-Claro, claro que lo siento muchísimo…

-No Eileen. Tu no lo sientes. Si lo sintieras, habrías hecho _algo_.

-Tobías, ya sabes que no puedo.

-Tu y tu maldita neutralidad. ¿Sabes una cosa, Eileen? Eso es una estupidez. Tienes un don. ¿Y qué? Pues que no lo usas.

-No… no puedo. Aunque quisiera no podría.

-Díselo a los Elliot. La madre enferma, cuatro hijos y la abuela que ha perdido la olla en casa. Y tanto Ed como su hijo mayor, de patitas en la calle. O a los Thompson, con cinco hijos. Díselo a Adam Arlington, viudo y con tres chavales a su cargo. ¿Quieres que te siga enumerando, Eileen?

-Tobías, por favor…

-Te importan un bledo. Yo te importo un bledo.

-Eso no es cierto, yo…

-Cuando te conocí creí que sería diferente. Que juntos podríamos cambiar el mundo. El tiempo ha dejado claro que yo no sirvo mas que para cabeza visible del Trade Union, donde atizan primero todos los palos. Y en cuanto a ti… ¿Qué mas da tu don, si no haces nada?

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Desmemoriar a los dueños?

-Pues mira, a lo mejor servía para algo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me largo. Y no me sigas. No quiero verte la jeta. Me das asco.

-¡Estás borracho!

Tobías no dijo nada mas. Se limitó a subir la cremallera de la cazadora y salir dando un portazo.

-¡Aunque los hubiera desmemorizado! ¡Eso no cambiaría que la fábrica no es productiva! ¿Te enteras? ¡Eso no lo cambiaría!- Gritó desesperada a sabiendas de que él no la oía. Eileen Prince sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho mientras las lágrimas anegaban su rostro. Un rostro ajado prematuramente por las vicisitudes de la vida.

Muy lejos de allí, en Londres, por mas vueltas que le daba al asunto Ana no encontraba la manera de recibir puntualmente un ejemplar del _Daily Prophet_. Viviendo en una residencia de estudiantes _muggles_ era impensable que una lechuza llegara volando todas las mañanas, se colara por la ventana y depositara en la mesa del comedor un periódico impreso en pergamino barato con fotografías que tenían la particularidad de moverse. ¡Menudo numerito! Pensó dejando que una ligera sonrisa asomara a su rostro al imaginar a la estirada Miss Higgins, la vetusta señorita encargada velar por la moralidad y las buenas costumbres en la residencia de señoritas, ante semejante espectáculo. Tampoco le era posible desplazarse todos los días al Londres mágico para adquirirlo. Sus obligaciones académicas muggles no se lo permitían. Hasta la fecha se había ido apañando con dos o tres ejemplares semanales, pero ahora ya pensaba que debía estar mucho mas al tanto. Finalmente, lo único que se le ocurrió fue encargar a Tom, el cantinero del Leaky Cauldron, que le adquiriera todas las mañanas un ejemplar. Una vez a la semana, los sábados, Ana se pasaría puntualmente por el pub para recogerlos. Si, era la única solución, pensaba…

-¡Eh! ¡Deberías salir un poco! Te pasas la vida entre clases y ahí encerrada!.- Ana giró la cabeza medio sobresaltada, medio divertida. Lindsey, la estudiante del cuarto de al lado, asomaba la cabeza por la puerta que comunicaba con el baño.- ¿Te apetece salir conmigo y unos chicos de mi _College_?

-Debería quedarme pegada a la silla. Tengo un examen la semana próxima.

-Bah. Todos somos estudiantes de Literatura Inglesa, por tanto todos creemos que cambiaremos el mundo y nos haremos famosos. En realidad, lo único que haremos será charlar, beber unas pintas, escuchar música y tal vez, los mas lanzados, meterse un canuto o plimplar absenta. ¿Hace?

-Mejor otro día. De verdad que tengo mucho que estudiar.

-Tu te lo pierdes. Puede que a alguien se le ocurra jugar a los dardos con una foto de tu general por diana.

-¿De dónde iban a sacar tus amigotes una foto suya?

-No subestimes a una panda de estudiantes de letras bastante rojetes. Además, la próxima vez será una orgía. Y puede que no te invite.

Ana hizo amago de lanzar un lápiz a la pecosa cara de Lindsey antes de que ella desapareciera por la puerta del baño.

-¡Dame una hora, Lindsey! – Gritó sabiendo que Lindsey escuchaba tras la puerta. De nuevo la inglesa asomó la cara, aunque en esta ocasión Ana no se molestó en darse la vuelta.

-Muy bien. Dentro de una hora en O'Connor's. Sabes dónde está ¿No?

-Claro…

-No me digas "claro" de ese modo, que se que no has estado dentro nunca.

-Pero se dónde está.

- Está bien. No me falles. Es muy exótico e interesante llevar a una española…

-¡Lindsey!

-¡Una hora!

Lindsey desapareció definitivamente mientras Ana se concentraba para terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Aparentemente, era una estudiante de Económicas. En realidad, estudiaba Periodismo Económico Mágico. Su plan de estudios incluía muchísima economía. Y por alguna razón, su tutor había movido hilos en la Schola de Salamanca, la Universidad mágica a la que pertenecía, para que pasara un año en Londres. Un plan que le parecía exagerado, pero también una oportunidad. Llevaba desde el verano allí, primero con cursos de verano y después con el curso oficial, y mas o menos se había acostumbrado. Excepto la comida, que casi no la podía soportar. Dejó a un lado sus discrepancias con la gastronomía británica y se enfrascó en sus quehaceres decidida a no hacer quedar mal a Lindsey, al menos por esta vez.

Ana llegó puntual al pub, saludó, fue presentada y le entregaron una enorme pinta de cerveza seguida de un sonoro brindis. Y después los chicos y chicas siguieron con sus charlas. Un chaval de gafas a lo John Lennon le estaba explicando su curiosa tesis sobre el Ulises de James Joyce cuando la vista le paseó por el televisor del pub. Una tele era en España un objeto caro aunque en plena difusión. En Inglaterra eran mucho mas habituales. Pero no era el hecho de que hubiera una tele en un bar lo que la sorprendió. Conocía al tipo cuya foto salía en pantalla. ¿Qué estaba diciendo la locutora de la BBC?

-… acusado de incendiar el establecimiento comercial de un vecino rival…

- ¡Pero si ese tío…!

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tío?- Exclamó molesto el chaval. Acababa de exponer por qué creía que Joyce amaba tanto el idioma inglés que decidió destruirlo escribiendo el Ulises.

-Qué… que es igualito a un vecino mío. – Tuvo que improvisar para disimular. Afortunadamente, los niveles etílicos en sangre de aquellos jóvenes eran bastante significativos, de manera que los demás no prestaron mucha atención ni a la noticia ni al compañero que se enfadaba porque, obviamente, ahí estaba otra que le tomaba a pitorreo. Ella, por su parte, no pudo quitarse la noticia de la cabeza durante toda la tarde. Por eso se despidió pronto, cuando salían del bar dispuestos a continuar la fiesta en un entorno mas privado. A pesar de la insistencia de Lindsey, Ana caminó de prisa hacia la residencia meditando. Ahora tendría que llamar a España. Quizás la que mas sabía de la comercialización de pociones era su hermana Amparo. Miró el reloj. A pesar de la hora adicional, todavía no era tarde en España.

-Es un vendedor de pociones al por menor.- Explicaba desde el teléfono del pasillo poco después.- Y lo mas chocante es que ha salido en las noticias de la BBC.

-¿Un minorista? No tengo ni idea de lo que… ¡Espera! ¡José Ignacio andaba contando el otro día algo sobre un minorista que estuvo amenazando a otro en el club ese de pocioneros al que le invitan en Londres!

Ana cerró los ojos en un evidente gesto de dolor. ¿Por qué misteriosa razón tenía ella que toparse siempre con su primo? ¿Por qué?

-… tenía un nombre que sonaba como a pimienta… Mollipepper o algo así…

-Mulpepper.

-¡Eso es!

-Bien. ¿Y qué demonios andaba contando ese sujeto que tenemos por primo?

-No te pongas así, mujer, que siempre esperas de él lo peor…

-¿Tengo acaso indicios para pensar de otra forma que no sea mal?

-Exagerada. ¿No será que te gusta?

-Amparo, estoy pagando una llamada internacional.- Contestó cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo. Desde hacía un mes mas o menos se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de las salidas de pata de banco y los comentarios desagradables de su primo, le gustaba. Le gustaba muchísimo. En realidad, estaba enamorada de él.

-Vale. Hablaré con él y le pediré que se ponga en contacto contigo.

Ahora tendría que hablar con él. Lo que no se esperaba era que lo tendría delante el sábado siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El sábado siguiente los dos primos se encontraron en un _Tea Room_ del Londres _muggle_ cerca de la residencia de estudiantes. José Ignacio en esta ocasión vestía vaqueros, un jersey de rombos con cuello a la caja y un _Loden_ azul marino, y Ana no fue insensible a las miradas que suscitaba en unas jovencitas sentadas unas mesas más allá ni a la sonrisa con la que él las obsequió.

-Me encantan los _scones_ con nata…- Decía el seductor sin ocultar su satisfacción ante la bandeja de bollitos y las mermeladas caseras varias que le había servido una camarera uniformada hasta la cofia.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Tendrás que hacerte con la receta para no tener que desplazarte hasta la Gran Bretaña cada vez que te apetezca degustarlas.

-No tienen que ser muy difíciles. Creo que es una pasta de harina.

-¿No es hojaldre?

-_Hmmmm_, no, creo que no.

-Pues a mí me parece que sí lo es.

-Es igual. Están buenísimos. ¿No quieres uno?

-Bueno.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no los has pedido?

-Creí que me estabas ofreciendo uno de los tuyos.

-¿Estás loca? Yo no comparto los _scones_.

-¡Siempre tan agradable!

-No seas quisquillosa. Te voy a pedir unos para ti solita.

-Yo no quiero una ración de _scones_. Yo solo quería uno. Y ni siquiera eso.

-¿En qué quedamos? ¿Quieres o no quieres?

-No quiero.

-Allá tu. Tu te los pierdes.

-¿Por qué siempre te tienes que meter conmigo?

- No me estoy metiendo contigo. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco agradable?

-Yo no soy desagradable. Puede que el problema lo tengas tu.

-Puede que tengas alguna alergia a la crema de leche.

-No tengo ninguna alergia a la crema de leche. Y además ¿A qué viene eso?

-Nada… ¿Para qué requieres mi presencia? ¿Ya te has cansado de Londres y te quieres volver? ¿Necesitas ayuda mágica para reducir el equipaje?

-Haré como si no te hubiera oído. Esta semana ha salido un mago en las noticias de la tele.

-¿Y qué?

-Un mago de verdad, no un prestidigitador. Un vendedor de pociones llamado Mulpepper.

-¿Mulpep..? ¡_Glub_!- El joven mago casi se atragantó al escuchar el nombre. Ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Te suena ¿Verdad? Se busca al tal Mulpepper por provocar el incendio del establecimiento de un tal Jigger.

-En serio, Ana. ¿Por esa noticia has montado ésta? Me parece que aún estás muy verde.

-Yo no he montado nada. Se lo comenté a Amparo y ella me dijo que tu habías mencionado algo y que te preguntaría. Yo no le pedí que te hiciera venir a comer _scones_… aunque ya veo que te encanta.

-Parece que Jigger andaba creciendo a base de absorber a pequeños como Mulpepper. Tiene una tienda en Hogsmeade, ese pueblo junto al colegio de magia que está habitado exclusivamente por magos. Si quieres que pregunte un poco por ahí…

-No, déjalo. Seguro que no tiene importancia.- Ana estaba próxima al hartazgo. Con su primo no había manera de concentrarse en lo que le interesaba. Era como dar vueltas y mas vueltas para regresar siempre al mismo punto.

-Podemos pasarnos por el pueblo.- Dijo él de pronto y se metió medio _scone_ colmado de crema de nata.

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó ella recuperando el interés. El cabeceó con la boca llena. -¿Dónde podemos desaparecernos? – Preguntó una vez que había engullido el dulce.

-No es problema. Acaba eso que voy a pagar.

Minutos después caminaban a buen paso hacia la residencia donde Ana vivía.

-¿Dónde vamos a hacerlo?- Preguntó el mago. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y se había subido las solapas del abrigo.

- Dentro de uno de esos parques privados. Ven por aquí…Hay uno justo detrás de la residencia… _Ahí_.- Dijo ella señalando a uno de los jardines que ocupaban el centro de una manzana de casitas.

-No me dirás que tienes llaves de este lugar…

-No, claro que no. Pero tengo otra cosa. _Alohomora_. ¡Qué haces!

Mientras el suave _clic_ del pestillo dejaba expedito el camino hacia el interior del parque su primo había saltado la valla apoyando una mano en el borde.

-¡Nos van a llamar la atención!

-No querida, una vez que tú has entrado aparentemente con llave, yo que te acompaño puedo saltar la valla.

-Que yo haya entrado por la puerta no quiere decir que tú puedas hacerlo _así._

-Déjate de cháchara y vamos entre los arbustos.- José Ignacio la tomó por el codo y la condujo presuroso hacia la espesura hasta que ambos quedaron ocultos de miradas bajo unos enormes acebos.

-Bien… dame el brazo.- Dijo ella decidida.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que _para qué_? ¡Para aparecer en el mismo lugar!

-No hay problema. A la entrada del pueblo. ¡Hasta ahora!

Y con un estallido se desvaneció. Ana frunció el ceño enfadada. En cuanto se apareciera en el pueblo se iba a enterar, vaya que sí.

Pero no se enteró porque Ana fue a parar a una de las dos entradas mientras que él lo hizo por la otra. La bruja escudriñó los alrededores constatando que su primo no estaba por allí. El vaho acompañó al largo suspiro que se escapó de sus labios mientras comenzaba a caminar con la nieve por los tobillos.

Los estudiantes no debían haber salido todavía del colegio, a juzgar por la poca gente que se veía por la calle. Ana fue mirando los distintos establecimientos buscando el del fabricante de pociones. Pasó por delante de una oficina de correos tras cuyos escaparates multitud de ojos ambarinos la siguieron en silencio y también vio un bar llamado _The Three Broomsticks _por cuya puerta asomó una bruja de mediana edad y pelo rizado que envuelta en un chal de lana y varita en ristre lanzó unos cuantos hechizos para eliminar la nieve de su puerta. La bruja la miró curiosa mientras ella avanzaba pensando que todos los habitantes de los pueblos pequeños, fueran o no mágicos, tenían un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de convertirse en cotillas. Cuando cruzaba una bocacalle aparentemente residencial escuchó un crujido y volvió la cabeza de manera instintiva. Con el rabillo del ojo consiguió ver la punta de una capa que se ocultaba en un soportal. Pensó que no tendría mucha importancia y echó a andar. No había dado cuatro pasos cuando le pareció escuchar un grito y se detuvo en seco. Inmóvil como una estatua aguzó el oído mientras metía la mano en el bolso y aferraba la varita. Y así permaneció unos instantes sin volver a escuchar nada mas. Un tanto insegura, siguió avanzando ahora con todos los sentidos alerta.

José Ignacio, por su parte, se había apareció en el otro extremo del pueblo y, mas o menos, había ido repitiendo la misma secuencia de actos que su prima. Con la excepción de que se le ocurrió girar a mano derecha por una calleja para echarle una mirada a una tienda de antigüedades cuando alguien le lanzó un hechizo que lo dejó flotando boca abajo. El grito que había oído su prima no era otro que el suyo.

-Mira, mira lo que tenemos aquí...- Murmuró un mago vestido con capa larga hasta los pies.- Parece un _mudblood._

-¿_Mudblood?_ Mire, no se a qué se refiere.- Contestó José Ignacio mientras pensaba a toda velocidad cómo llegar hasta su varita, que estaba escondida en un bolsillo interior del abrigo.

-Vaya... pero si tiene acento extranjero. ¿De dónde vienes, asqueroso _mudblood_? – El brujo apretó la punta de la varita contra la yugular del mago de manera muy amenazadora.

-De España.- Contestó él. Empezaba a notar la sangre acumulándose en su cabeza y aquella sensación tan desagradable parecía congestionar también sus neuronas.

-Un extranjero. No se qué es mas asqueroso, un _mudblood _o un extranjero. O si. Un extranjero _mudblood._ Que es lo que tu eres ¿Verdad?

-No se lo que es un _mudblood_.

-¿No lo sabes? Pues yo te lo diré. Un hijo de escoria _muggle_ con varita mágica.

A pesar de que empezaba a sentirse fatal, José Ignacio consiguió interpretar que debía referirse a un mago de primera generación. "Máguel", que era como sonaba el término, no se utilizaba todavía en España, donde se seguía empleando para los no mágicos el término "ingenuo". Tragó saliva con trabajo intentado pensar qué respuesta sería la mas adecuada.

-Oiga, si se refiere a mi árbol genealógico, es muy antiguo...

-¡Callate!

Y el sujeto entonces le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en los morros. José Ignacio aulló de dolor mientras notaba fragmentos de algo que sin duda eran dientes en su boca acompañados de una oleada de líquido espeso y con cierto sabor ferruginoso. Su atacante sonrió de una manera nada tranquilizadora.

-¿Te gusta? Pues no ha sido nada. Ahora veremos qué tal te va en otras partes mas sensibles...

José Ignacio abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que la mano del mago se elevaba para apuntar la varita directamente a su entrepierna.

-Cru...

No terminó de pronunciar el hechizo porque cayó redondo hacia delante. José Ignacio, con la boca llena de sangre, buscó la procedencia del hechizo y vio una figura envuelta en una capa y con la capucha echada sobre el rostro avanzando deprisa por la calleja. Hasta que no estuvo mas cerca no pudo distinguir la varita.

-¡Bájame!- Suplicó mientras escupía sangre y dientes.

-Ya voy. _Finite._

José Ignacio cayó como un fardo sobre su atacante sin importarle aplastarlo un poco y después se levantó vacilante.

-Vámonos- Susurró la encapuchada. Y le agarró del brazo justo antes de desaparecerse. Los dos reaparecieron en el parquecito privado desde el que habían partido, aunque él se tambaleó y fue a parar al suelo mientras ella se quitaba la capucha.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, claro que no. Me ha debido partir tres muelas por lo menos...

-Vamos a la residencia. Tendré que curarte.

El mago se levantó trabajosamente. La cara le dolía muchísimo y aunque no le parecía en absoluto el mejor plan del mundo colarse en una residencia femenina muggle, sabía que no le quedaba otra.

-¿Por qué llevas capa? - Se le ocurrió preguntar mientras Ana volvía a conjurar el Alohomora.

-Porque he notado que por estos pagos les va lo tradicional. Además, con la capucha puesta no me ha visto la cara. ¿Quién era ese tipo?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-Te atacó.

-Pretendería robarme. Yo qué se... o espera... quizás fue que no le gustó mi pinta...¡Ay!

-Mira, mejor no hables hasta que no te haya curado. ¿Estamos?

-¿Sabras hacerlo?

-Claro. Lo que me preocupa es que tengo que colarte en un baluarte de la moral y las buenas costumbres.

-Yo no tengo malas costumbres...

-Eso habría que discutirlo. En cualquier caso, eres un hombre. ¡Pura tentación para unas jovencitas estudiantes!

-¡Ay! - José Ignacio había intentado reir, pero con aquel desaguisado en la boca no pudo mas que sentir un dolor lacerante.- ¿Falta mucho?

-Ya casi estamos. Te voy a desilusionar. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si sabes hacerlo...

La sensación de huevo cascado en todo lo alto de la cocorota lo invadió produciéndole cierta tranquilidad en el ánimo. La situación era tan dolorosa como ridícula. Pero por mucho que lo lamentara no le quedaba otra que dejar hacer a su prima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-Ha sido un desastre. Un completo desastre. Como comprenderá, en estas circunstancias estamos consternados en la empresa. La tienda de Londres era el buque insignia del negocio y ha quedado reducida a cenizas. Pero como le digo a mi hijo Arsenius, saldremos adelante como siempre. ¡Con trabajo duro!

El señor Jigger dijo aquello poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de un joven rubio y delgado que debía haber terminado el colegio el año anterior. El muchacho se sobresaltó un poco, aunque enseguida consiguió recuperar la apostura.

Eileen Prince-Snape ya había acudido a la tienda de Hogsmeade con pocas esperanzas de conseguir un pedido de pociones para levantar un poco su maltrecha economía doméstica, pero una vez escuchado el discurso del señor Jigger ya no le quedaba ninguna. No obstante, hizo un último intento.

-¿No necesita nada, señor Jigger?

-Mi querida señora Snape, ya sabe que los clientes van a su comodidad. Y es mucho mas cómodo comprar en Londres que venir hasta Escocia, aunque con ello se renuncie a cierta calidad. Por eso el daño que ha hecho ese pirómano no puede medirse en galeones. Espero sinceramente que lo detengan pronto y caiga sobre él todo el peso de la ley mágica.- Dijo Jigger a la vez que se levantaba de la silla en una evidente invitación a la bruja para que abandonara el lugar.

-Yo también espero que todo este asunto se cierre.- Contestó Eileen levantándose también. No tenía sentido insistir con Jigger. Debería buscar otro vendedor para ofrecerle sus productos.

Una fina nieve la recibió en el exterior. Eileen se echó sobre la cabeza la capucha de su raída capa y comenzó a caminar hacia la linde del pueblo pensativa. No tenía, en principio, ninguna idea de qué hacer. Necesitaba algún contacto para encontrar mas trabajo. Contactos. Eso era. Aceleró el paso y se encaminó hacia el colegio.

En Londres, Ana había conseguido pasar a un desilusionado José Ignacio delante de las narices de la gobernanta de la residencia, aunque para su desesperación habían ido dejando algunas gotitas de sangre por el suelo que no hubo forma de hacer desaparecer porque no encontraron la manera de apuntar sus varitas sin que la señora Higgins notara nada extraño. Al final claudicaron y ella lo ayudó a subir las escaleras. Una vez dentro de su cuarto, deshizo el hechizo. José Ignacio mostraba el lateral izquierdo de la cara muy inflamado y negro. Ana ahogó una exclamación al verlo y se apresuró a echar el pestillo de las dos puertas.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó el mago señalando la puerta del baño.

-Es el cuarto de baño.

-¿Por qué tiene un pestillo por fuera como si alguien pudiera entrar por ahí?

-Porque mi vecina puede entrar por ahí. El baño es compartido.

-¿Tiene dos puertas?

-Exactamente.

José Ignacio alzó las cejas sorprendido para a continuación proferir un ¡Ay!. El simple gesto le había dejado dolorido el moflete. – Pues si que son raros los ingleses, sean o no magos.- Ana sonrió sin muchas ganas mientras retiraba los libros y apuntes de su pequeña mesa de estudio.

-Tu cuarto es pequeño.

-Es una habitación de estudiante. Creo que deberías quitarte el jersey. Podrías mancharlo de sangre.- Murmuró mientras se dirigía al armario y extraía del fondo falso de su maleta un kit básico de pociones.

-Primero habrá que hacer una poción para expulsar los dientes rotos y después hacerlos rebrotar...- Pensaba en voz alta mientras sacaba un caldero plegable y lo colocaba con cuidado sobre la mesa.

-¿Y vas a saber hacerlo?

Ana dejó de colocar ingredientes sobre el tablero de la mesa y se giró para mirarlo. José Ignacio se había quitado el jersey y la camisa de manera que cubría su torso solamente con una camiseta interior de algodón de manga corta que se le pegaba como una segunda piel marcando sus pectorales y en sus brazos sus músculos deltoides. Ana tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las repentinas ganas de abrazarlo y apoyar la cabeza en aquel pecho que se le antojaba un lugar seguro.

-Te tengo a ti para repasarme las instrucciones.- Fue capaz de decir con la voz un poco turbada.

-Me voy a echar en la cama, si no te importa. Me duele mucho.

-Tu mismo...- Mientras lo decía, él se había quitado los zapatos sin deshacer los nudos y se había echado boca arriba en el lecho. José Ignacio era alto y grande y la cama era pequeña. Prácticamente no tenía espacio ni para girarse. Ana respiró hondo y comenzó a preparar los ingredientes. De vez en cuando, él preguntaba cosas, si había cortado tal ingrediente en trozos cuadrados de mas o menos un centímetro, si había picado en juliana las hojas de tal planta, o si estaba segura de haber pulverizado del todo los ojos de tritón en el mortero. Ana no contestaba. En su lugar le acercaba los platillos donde iba colocando ordenadamente todo lo que iba a necesitar y él asentía levemente con la cabeza. José Ignacio se fijaba en las manos de Ana y las sentía tremendamente familiares. Levantó una de las suyas y se la puso a la altura de los ojos y entonces comprendió el por qué de la familiaridad. Sus manos y las de su prima eran, salvando las distancias del tamaño y el género, parecidas. Los dos tenían manos estrechas de dedos largos y finos y las uñas del mismo estilo. Ambos debían haberlas heredado de alguno de sus ancestros comunes. Quizás sería una mujer, una bruja Amatriaín. Porque sus manos, que en él resultaban su parte menos viril, a ella le daban un aire muy femenino. Observó después sus movimientos. Se movían rápido y con competencia las manos de Ana, y en eso José Ignacio identificó la manera de hacer pociones de la abuela Amparo. Y de repente entendió que esos movimientos eran Moltó, parte de la herencia genética de su prima que él no compartía. La madre de José Ignacio fue prohijada por la abuela Amparo y su marido cuando siendo un bebé se quedó huérfana. En realidad, era una sobrina segunda de él. Y José Ignacio pensó que, aunque lo tratara exactamente igual que los demás nietos, él nunca sería un Moltó de verdad. Como Ana. Cerró los ojos y lo invadió el sopor. Estaba agotado.

-José Ignacio...- Susurró Ana.- Esto ya está.

El joven mago abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. Tenía en una mano un vaso de vidrio transparente que contenía un líquido dorado y en la otra una jarra de loza con un "I love Snoopy" escrito en letras rojas.

-¿Snoopy? ¿Te gusta Snoopy?

-Lindsey me regaló la taza.

-¿Quién es Lindsey?

-Mi compañera. Espera. Voy a comprobar que no está en el baño y a cerrar su pestillo interior...- Ya está. No hay moros en la costa. Ven.

José Ignacio se levantó dolorido y se metió en el baño. A mano izquierda había un pequeño lavabo y un retrete, y a mano derecha una ducha de plato. En la pared de enfrente, una puerta.

-Esto es ridículo...

-Es la manera de compartir un baño cada dos...

-Absurdo...

-Venga, deja de protestar. Ahora te tienes que tomar esta poción.

José Ignacio tomó el vaso con un gesto exagerado de resignación y dio un sorbo.

-Parece que está correcta.

-Claro que está correcta. Venga. Bebe.

El mago echó otro trago, esta vez muy largo. A continuación, ambos aguardaron tensos y silentes los efectos del brebaje. De repente, José Ignacio movió su cuerpo hacia delante en un gesto que recordaba vívidamente a una arcada. Con rapidez, Ana puso la taza de Snoopy delante de su boca y los dientes rotos fueron cayendo dentro mezclados con sangre, coágulos ennegrecidos y saliva. Al cabo de pocos minutos ya había expulsado todas las piezas destrozadas.

-Agua...

Ana se apresuró a llenar el vaso que había contenido la poción con agua del grifo que José Ignacio empleó para enjuagarse la boca.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Desdentado.

-Normal. Ahora te tienes que tomar la que sirve para que salgan dientes nuevos. Mejor vuelve a la cama, porque creo que es molesta.

José Ignacio no protestó esta vez. Se dejó conducir dócilmente y, sentado en la cama, apuró como un niño bueno el segundo brebaje, esta vez un líquido espeso de color púrpura y se tumbó con los ojos cerrados a esperar sus efectos.

-Creo que para esto hay un hechizo que es más rápido e indoloro...- Comentó Ana.- Amaia lo debe conocer. La próxima vez que la vea le preguntaré.- Añadió refiriéndose a su hermana mayor, que era sanadora.

-¿Ana? ¡Ay! ¡Esto empieza a hacer efecto! ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa que me reconcome desde hace horas?

-¿Qué?

-¡Aaayyyy! ¿Por qué no me has llevado al hospital mágico? Porque imagino que aquí habrá uno ¿No? ¡Ay!

-San Mungo.

-¿Qué?

-Se llama San Mungo. Y no te he llevado porque no se de quién fiarme.

-¿Y por qué tu no sabes de quién fiarte yo estoy pasando este calvario?

-No exageres. No duele tanto.

-¿Lo has probado alguna vez?

-No, pero lo he visto. Mi madre lo tuvo que usar con mi hermano. Se cayó de la cama y se rompió las paletas.

-Ya... ¿Sabes qué te digo?

-¿Qué?

-Que eres como un grano. Un enorme y purulento grano en el culo.

Ana iba a protestar muy airada pero José Ignacio, después de semejante improperio, había cerrado los ojos y respiraba lenta y armoniosamente. Agotado, se había quedado completamente dormido. Suspiró, rebuscó en el armario y sacó una manta con la que le cubrió y después se puso a recoger sus trastos de hacer pociones. Mucho mas tarde le dejó una nota sobre el pecho que decía "bajo a cenar. Vuelvo en media hora". Cuando Ana regresó, José Ignacio ya no estaba. Comprobó la ventana, pero estaba cerrada. Debía haberse marchado por la puerta, desilusionado. La manta estaba doblada sobre la silla y la ropa de la cama bien puesta. Ana salió del cuarto y desanduvo el camino hasta la porteria.

-¿Busca algo, señorita Vilamaior? – Preguntó la señorita Higgings.

-No, gracias.- Contestó ella girando sobre sus talones. Mientras subía las escaleras se le escapó una leve sonrisa. Su primo había ido desapareciendo el reguero de gotitas de sangre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Febrero de 1971 fue un mes intenso en materia de estudios. A los exámenes semestrales se sumaban interesantes acontecimientos económicos que llenaban las páginas especializadas de la prensa, como la conversión al sistema decimal de la libra esterlina, cosa que Ana deseó ocurriera pronto el sistema monetario mágico inglés; la primera sesión del NASDAQ neoyorquino o la declaración de quiebra de la Rolls Royce. Sin embargo, un dato por entonces menos relevante de lo que fue después llamó entonces su atención: la OPEP había fijado unilateralmente los precios del petróleo. Fue un primer intento controlado, una medición de las fuerzas de la organización con una repercusión moderada en los mercados y diferentes valoraciones internacionales. Ana, por aquel entonces, tenía unos conocimientos muy generales de economía, pero no se le escapaba que aquello a la larga presagiaba un desequilibrio de los mercados. "Si un comerciante…" meditaba una tarde frente a sus libros y un ejemplar del Times,"… hiciera acopio de casi todas las existencias de un producto considerado básico, y las fuera sacando con cuentagotas, podría pedir el precio que quisiera en el mercado". Para la joven bruja era bastante evidente que eso era lo que los productores de petróleo pretendían. Por alguna misteriosa razón, cada vez que pensaba en ellos se le venía a la mente el mundo mágico. Debía haber una relación, pero no era capaz de encontrarla. O tal vez era simplemente que llevaba demasiado tiempo inmersa en la sociedad muggle.

Por otra parte, no sabía nada de su primo. Ignoraba si había tenido problemas con los nuevos dientes, incluso si habría vuelto por Inglaterra. Intentar contactar directamente con él quedaba totalmente descartado. Las probabilidades de telefonear a España y que no fuera él el que descolgara el teléfono eran inmensas, y ¿cómo iba a explicar, pongamos por ejemplo a su tía, sus preocupaciones? Tampoco se atrevía a preguntar directamente a sus hermanas porque el comentario de Amparo, aparentemente inocente, le había disparado las alarmas. ¿Podría, acaso, su hermana, detectar que la animadversión se había transformado en otra cosa? Se sabía no correspondida en absoluto en sus sentimientos, lo cual era ya de por sí bastante duro. No quería correr el riesgo de convertirse también en el hazmerreír familiar.

Los sábados después de comer, con puntualidad británica, Ana salía a buen paso de su residencia de estudiantes y se encaminaba hacia King's Cross con una túnica, una capa de invierno y un sombrero escondidos en el fondo de su bolso, junto con su varita. Había llegado a la conclusión de que cada vez que se metiera en aquel mundo debía vestirse como ellos para no llamar la atención. Tom, el cantinero del Leaky, jamás intercambió con ella mas de dos palabras, pero fue muy puntual y cuidadoso con su encargo. Todos los sábados Ana regresaba con siete ejemplares impolutos del Daily Prophet que eran leídos y releídos hasta los más mínimos detalles durante la semana.

Así fue como se fue haciendo una idea de lo que había acabado por llamarse el _Escándalo Mulpepper_. El fabricante de pociones era un hijo de muggles que con mucha dedicación llevaba suministrando bebedizos desde hacía treinta años mientras que Jigger, la víctima, era el último heredero de una saga de hacedores que se remontaba tres siglos atrás. Mulpepper había amenazado abiertamente a Jigger delante de lo mas granado de la Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers para a continuación, siempre según el Daily, prender fuego al establecimiento rival y desaparecer. Se sospechaba que debía haberse ocultado en el mundo muggle, habida cuenta de sus orígenes, declaraba muy ufana una periodista que firmaba como Rita Skeeter. Ana pensaba que probablemente esa era la causa de que se hubiera pedido ayuda al sistema muggle. Al parecer, sin resultados. Y eso era lo chocante ¿Tan importante era un simple vendedor de pociones como para alertar a los muggles? Ana no lo podía entender, y por muchas vueltas que le daba al asunto, no encontraba una explicación plausible.

A finales de febrero, cuando sus exámenes habían concluido, recibió la visita de su hermana mayor.

-¡Qué minúsculo es este cuarto! – Exclamó Amaia retirándose un poco para que Ana cogiera el abrigo del armario.- Y además está atestado de libros y papeles. ¿Cómo consigues vivir aquí dentro?

-A todo se acostumbra una…- Murmuró ella recogiendo el bolso del fondo del armario.- Ya se que no tiene que ver con mi habitación en casa, pero precisamente hago lo que puedo para que entre todo… ya sabes…- Ana hizo un elocuente gesto con la mano mientras su hermana asentía con aprobación.

-¿Sabes? – Dijo su hermana pensativa.- Lo que no me explico es cómo se apañan las estudiantes que no pueden reducir las cosas como tú haces.

-Aprovechan las visitas de sus familiares para cargarles con todo lo que creen que no van a necesitar durante el semestre.- Contestó ella con una sonrisa malévola. Amaia giró la cabeza a derecha e izquierda a la vez que hacía un ruidito desaprobador.

-¡Ann! ¡Oh, sorry!

Las dos hermanas se giraron para contemplar la rubicunda cara de Lindsey asomando por la puerta del baño compartido.

-Big sister.- Empezó Ana a hacer las presentaciones. Pero Lindsey ya estaba dentro del minúsculo cuarto, saludando efusivamente a una divertida Amaia que ya no sabía dónde poner los pies porque tres personas era una multitud abarrotada entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

-Querría pedirte que me prestaras tu capa…- dijo de pronto la inglesa. Las dos hermanas se miraron, una con asombro, la otra con completo estupor.

-¿Mi capa? – Contestó Ana dubitativa. ¿Cómo sabía Lindsey que tenía una capa?

-Si, esa maravillosa capa negra. Te he visto un par de veces con ella…

Ana contuvo la sorpresa como pudo. Era posible, sí, que alguna que otra vez no hubiera cambiado su capa por su abrigo cuando regresaba de Diagon Alley.

-Ehhhhhh.- Murmuró sin saber qué decir. Lindsey sonrió aún mas y prometió que la cuidaría como si fuera propia. Ana no supo cómo negarse, así que claudicó. Volvió a abrir el armario golpeando con la puerta el codo de su hermana para extraerla. Dos minutos después Lindsey regresaba a su habitación a través del cuarto de baño. Portaba en el brazo una auténtica capa de bruja. Aunque eso no lo sabía.

-Debería haber sido mas cuidadosa.- Comentó Ana pensativa.

-No te preocupes. La gente que no es mágica también lleva capas, a veces. Seguro que tu amiga da el golpe con ella.

-Seguro. En fin, ya está hecho…

Las dos hermanas abandonaron la habitación y descendieron por la escalera camino de la puerta. Se perdieron en el Londres muggle dispuestas a pasarlo bien aquella tarde.

Fue ya de noche, cuando regresaban tras haber asistido a un musical, al pasar por el parquecito privado que Ana usaba para desaparecerse cuando contemplaron el resplandor. Fue muy tenue, pero para ellas resultó inconfundible. El grito que se escuchó después también fue muy nítido para sus mágicos oídos a pesar del hechizo amortiguador. Las dos se miraron, asintieron sin decirse nada porque sabían lo que pensaban, sacaron sus varitas y se encaminaron prestas al parquecito.

Detrás de los acebos contemplaron a Lindsey flotando boca abajo a unos dos metros del suelo. Un individuo de pelo oscuro, delgado y un poco torcido, había invocado el hechizo que la hacía levitar mientras otro, apenas un chiquillo de cabello castaño oscuro, sonreía malévolamente.

-Una muggle. Una muggle que ha osado disfrazarse de bruja…- Escucharon al jovencito decir. La voz todavía le hacía gallos al hablar.- Tenías razón, William, ha merecido la pena escaquearse de ese inmundo colegio.

Si Ana hubiera visto el rostro de su hermana habría constatado que compartían la misma mueca de estupor al descubrir que el torturador era un colegial.

-¡Crucio! – Exclamó el joven mago de repente. Y Lindsey gritó como una posesa. Aquello fue mas de lo que podrían haber soportado. Amaia dio un paso al frente alzando su varita. Ana consiguió aferrarla del brazo. Su hermana la miró desconcertada mientras conjuraba una sombra sobre su rostro. Hecho aquello, Ana asintió con la cabeza. Amaia se dirigió entonces al centro del claro que rodeaban los acebos. Los magos la miraron sorprendidos, primero a ella, vestida de muggle y con la cara oculta por una sombra mágica, después a su varita. Los dos magos dudaron un segundo y eso fue la perdición del mas joven que inmediatamente recibió un aturdidor bastante contundente.

-¡Rabastan! – Exclamó el mago mayor mientras, con el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho y el sabor dulzón de la adrenalina en la boca, Ana contemplaba a su hermana retarlo sin palabras. El individuo enseguida olvidó al brujo mas joven, sonrió de medio lado y se irguió mientras Lindsey flotaba temblando de miedo. Ana no sabía qué hacer, si dejarla allí arriba o intentar bajarla disimuladamente. Optó por lo segundo mientras Amaia se preparaba para repeler el primer ataque. El mago inició el combate con un encantamiento no verbal.

La inmensa mayoría de los hechizos de duelo o batalla tenían la particularidad de ser visibles, a diferencia de los ordinarios o cotidianos, que no se veían. Ana, instintivamente, miró hacia la campana mágica que aislaba el lugar y que, si bien había amortiguado los gritos de Lindsey, no los había eliminado por completo. Al menos para oídos mágicos. Reforzó la campana antes de volver echar un vistazo al duelo.

Su hermana, con una entereza envidiable, se dedicaba a repeler los hechizos que le lanzaba el mago. El duelo británico era diferente del continental. Visualmente era mucho mas estético. A Ana siempre le recordaba a un combate de florete. Y como la esgrima solo la veía por la tele durante los juegos olímpicos, no podía evitar recordar las olimpiadas. El duelo continental era mucho menos vistoso pero mas contundente. Su hermana se movía en círculos alrededor del mago mientras paraba un hechizo tras otro alzando la mano como si llevara un escudo en ella. Cada vez que su contrahechizo impactaba en uno del mago, en la campana se producían una especie de ecos que resonaban en sus cabezas mas que en sus tímpanos. Movía la varita como un guerrero celtíbero de la antigüedad habría manejado su escudo y su falcata, porque ese era su versión del sistema continental. Mientras, Ana lo sabia, lo estaba evaluando. Se dio cuenta de cuando asestaría el ataque un momento antes y aún le dio tiempo a ahogar un grito.

El hechizo de Amaia fue verbal. Y desconcertante para el destinatario. Un par de palabras muy nítidas y a la vez absolutamente incomprensibles. Marca de la Tradición de sus mayores. Un segundo después el mago vio salir volando su varita mientras sus manos quedaban anudadas mágicamente con un hechizo de un intenso color púrpura. Ana dio un paso al frente pero su hermana la detuvo con un gesto. Comprendió que iba a cometer el mismo error que antes había evitado en Amaia y conjuró la sombra sobre sí.

-Deberíamos avisar a la seguridad mágica.- Murmuró Amaia en un susurro que solamente escucharon los oídos de su hermana.

-Mejor nos largamos.- Contestó ella. Amaia no estaba de acuerdo, pero no era lugar ni momento para discutir. Al fin y al cabo, la que residía en Inglaterra era Ana. Debía saber de qué iba todo aquello. Amaia decidió preguntar después, presionada en su fuero interno por su vocación de sanadora que le recordaba constantemente que había que atender a Lindsey.

Dejaron al mago tumbado boca abajo a un metro de su varita. Sabían que, reptando, acabaría por alcanzarla. Con ella en contacto sería capaz, al menos, de desaparecerse. Pero tardaría mucho. Lo suficiente para que ellas pudieran llevarse lejos de allí a una semiconsciente Lindsey.

Un rato mas tarde, en la habitación de la inglesa, las dos intentaban calmarla. Lindsey se había recuperado bastante dejando paso el aturdimiento a una histeria cada vez mas exagerada.

Amaia intentó que tomara una poción tranquilizante. Tras vanos intentos, le lanzó un hechizo de sedación. Respirando trabajosamente sobre la cama, Lindsey les contó que la habían seguido los dos hombres, la habían acorralado al llegar al parque y obligado a entrar. Y después… después…

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo demonios me sacasteis de allí? – Consiguió preguntar cuando se sintió algo mas recuperada y las neuronas empezaron a atar aquellos absurdos cabos. Ana y Amaia se miraron sin saber qué decir.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios! – Exclamó Lindsey.- Quisiera olvidarlo. Borrarlo de mi memoria. Que no hubiera ocurrido jamás…-Exclamó entonces Lindsey. Y las dos hermanas volvieron a mirarse.

-Deberíamos desmemorizarla.

-Pero…

-Amaia, lo está pidiendo. No hay conflicto moral.

La bruja comprendió. Había un encendido debate en su sociedad mágica sobre si era lícito o no desmemorizar a un muggle que hubiera contemplado magia sin tener que hacerlo. Su madre era el paladín de la defensa de la integridad de la memoria de las personas. Pero, como decía Ana, Lindsey lo estaba pidiendo. A gritos.

-Está bien…De acuerdo. Yo lo haré. Tengo mas práctica que tu.

Amaia levantó la varita e invocó el obliviate. Poco después, cerraban cuidadosamente la puerta del baño de Lindsey que dormía bajo un profundo sueño ayudado por un hechizo.

-¿Lo haces mucho?- Preguntó Ana.

-¿Obliviar? A veces. Forma parte de algunos protocolos de sanación.- Contestó su hermana visiblemente incómoda.- Desde el punto de vista terapéutico se hace bajo condiciones controladas.- Añadió con un suspiro.

-Ya…- Ana había percibido el leve indicio de alteración interior en el tono de voz de su hermana. -No hay espacio para el debate moral, en este caso, si eso te preocupa.- Murmuró obviando deliberadamente cualquier referencia a esas condiciones controladas en las que se alteraban los recuerdos en el hospital mágico de Madrid.

-No. Lo mas preocupante es lo que ha pasado.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Simplemente por llevar una capa de bruja…

-¡No bromees! ¡Es muy serio!

-Ya se que es serio.

-Escucha, Ana. ¿Esto es normal? ¿De veras que estás aquí segura, sin riesgos?

-La sociedad mágica inglesa es rara. Funciona de manera extraña, por eso yo no confío mucho en ella. Según he leído, basta la confesión de un presunto delincuente para que lo manden a prisión, sin juicio ni nada.

Amaia abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

-… así que comprenderás que prefiera que no me reconozcan si tengo que intervenir como hoy… no vaya a ser que me confundan con otra cosa y me manden a chirona sin mas ni mas. Y me da la impresión de que es lo que hace la mayoría.

-¿Seguro que… estarás bien?

-No te preocupes por mi. Casi todo mi tiempo lo paso en el mundo muggle. Así que te pido que no los alarmes en casa.

-Vamos, que me lo calle.

-Eso es.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Ana.

-Confía en mi.

Amaia suspiró. Ana era fuerte. Quizás demasiado. Nunca había ganado un torneo de duelo precisamente porque perdía cierto control de sus hechizos y acababan causando mas daño del previsto. Y eso también le preocupaba, que su hermana fuera pillada pasada de magia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-Hay dos tipos de hacedores de pociones.-Explicaba Eileen con calma mientras su hijo la miraba con tanta atención que ni pestañeaba.- Hay técnicos en fórmulas que realizan pociones siguiendo las instrucciones y los hay creadores. Estos son los que son capaces de inventarlas.

-Los segundos son los grandes magos...

-No minusvalores a los buenos técnicos, Severus. Existen algunas fórmulas extremadamente complejas que requieren una gran habilidad para que el resultado final no sea un desastre.

-Pero los otros crean magia nueva.

-Cierto. Para llegar a eso es necesario tener una formación mágica muy completa. Hay que ser un buen herbólogo, tener sólidos conocimientos de las propiedades mágicas de los animales fantásticos, de lapidación mágica y de todo aquello que pueda ser un potencial ingrediente. Y hasta un buen astrónomo. Los efectos de algunas pociones están influenciados por la posición de los astros en el momento de su elaboración.

-Eso es la Espagyria.

Eileen sonrió a su hijo.

-Ese es el _summun._ Pero sin llegar a tanto hay otras pociones que también se ven influenciadas, sobre todo por las fases lunares.

-Yo quiero ser un creador.

-Tendrás que estudiar mucho.

-Lo haré.

-Pero, sobre todo... tienes en primer lugar que dominar la técnica. Y eso es lo que vamos a empezar a hacer. Coge esa daga de plata...

Eileen había decidido emplear el tiempo libre adicional que ahora poseía en darle un buen empujón a la educación mágica de su hijo. Mientras Severus cortaba el asfódalo en pedacitos increíblemente idénticos en forma y tamaño, la bruja repasó mentalmente la situación. Aunque Jigger hubiera perdido su establecimiento principal, seguía en el mercado. Estaba Pippin, que suministraba algunas pociones sencillas pero sobre todo se había especializado en el suministro de productos básicos para su elaboración. El tercero en el sector era Rubens Winikus, que había creado una compañía mercantil al estilo de las muggles la cual ostentaba la producción y distribución en exclusiva de la poción Crecehuesos. En realidad, concluyó Eileen, no había competencia real entre ellos, pues cada uno tenía su segmento de mercado. Tres minimonopolios en tres áreas distintas.

Había hablado con Horace Slughorn solicitándole algún contacto para encontrar empleo en semejante mercado tan reducido. Descartado Jigger, que ya había rechazado su oferta, su antiguo profesor de pociones tampoco aconsejó Winikus. Al parecer, el mago tenía por norma seleccionar personalmente a quién trabajaba para él, y jamás había seguido una recomendación del profesor. Pippin, por otra parte, no necesitaba a nadie para sus sencillas pociones.

Pensaron entonces en los creadores de pociones. Por lo general eran gente un tanto estrafalaria que pasaba horas y horas entre vapores mágicos. Hesper Starky, la conferenciante de la última conferencia de la Society, era desde el punto de vista de Eileen una señora la mar de extravagante, amiga íntima de Sacharissa Tugwood, una anciana pintarrajeada que se había dedicado a las pociones de belleza hasta que murió con 92 años en 1966. Y Regulus Moonshine, que compartió pupitre con ella en Hogwarts, estaba tan empeñado en inventar un bebedizo que hiciera desaparecer el ansia de carne humana de las arpías que ya había perdido dos dedos, que ella supiera. No, tampoco podía encontrar un buen trabajo de ayudante entre ellos. La única recomendación que pudo hacerle Slughorn fue Libatius Borage. Este mago estaba empeñado en elaborar una Gran Enciclopedia de las Pociones, para lo cual necesitaba a alguien que revisara sus textos y le señalara posibles erratas. Eileen aceptó el trabajo porque no tenía otra cosa, y se marchó de la casa de Borage con un montón de pergaminos en los que se describían diversas pociones. Tras haber leído los dos primeros había escrito para cada uno de ellos el doble de su contenido en erratas, lo cual ponía en evidencia la pobreza del trabajo de Borage. Y la bruja no estaba segura de que aquello le fuera a gustar.

-¿Está bien así, mamá?

Severus la devolvió a la realidad. Sus ojos oscuros como carbones se clavaban en ella expectantes. Eileen sonrió.

-Perfecto, Severus. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Eileen se sintió orgullosa. El niño demostraba una capacidad innata para la magia y mucho interés. Sería un buen mago, estaba segura. Y ese pensamiento aparcó en su mente la inquietud que tenía sobre qué estaría haciendo su padre.

Tobías Snape intentaba comprar tabaco y bebida en el modesto ultramarinos de John Doggers.

-Lo siento, Snape. El jefe me ha prohibido fiarte. A ti y a todos los obreros de Morton's.- Decía el empleado de Doggers.

-Oye, Evans...

-No, no.- El tendero negó con la cabeza.- No me repitas cómo es la situación porque ya lo se. Y no creas que no me gustaría ayudaros. Pero el _boss_ ya se ha cansado y me ha advertido muy seriamente de que si fío una sola vez mas me pondrá de patitas en la calle. Yo también soy un padre de familia, Snape.

Tobías Snape frunció el ceño. Si, Evans tenía dos niñas. La pequeña era una monada de pelirroja mientras que la mayor le recordaba un poco a un caballo, con el cuello excesivamente largo y una quijada un tanto pronunciada.

-Si liquidas la cuenta, entonces tal vez Doggers me permita fiarte otra vez...- Dijo Evans esperanzado.

-Ya... bueno, gracias.

Tobías Snape abandonó Dogger's con las manos en los bolsillos y renegando mentalmente de Eileen. ¡Maldita manía! Si ella usara su magia desaparecerían todos los problemas.

Marzo no había traído ninguna mejora significativa del tiempo londinense, pensaba Ana, muchos kilómetros al sur, con las solapas del cuello de su capa bien subidas mientras avanzaba por Diagon Alley. Mulpepper seguía "missing"; Jigger, que había salido mucho en los medios lamentándose de su suerte y proclamando a los cuatro vientos que estaba al borde de la indigencia, paradójicamente reconstruía su establecimiento de Londres, y lo hacía, en opinión de la joven bruja española, de manera mucho mas ostentosa que antes; y al menos se habían producido otro par de incidentes con magos hijos de muggles, que ella supiera, aunque ninguno había tenido ecos en la prensa.

La prensa... pensó al pasar delante de la sede del Daily Prophet. En el tiempo transcurrido Ana se había enterado de alguna cosita un tanto singular sobre el periódico de los magos ingleses. Por ejemplo, ahora sabía que los propietarios eran los Lestrange, aunque no tenía idea de que, además de empresarios de comunicación, simpatizaban con ciertas corrientes. Su opinión sobre el diario mágico era mala. Había notado que voceaba las consignas oficiales del Ministerio con demasiada frecuencia y que la tal Rita Skeeter, que al parecer era mas o menos de su edad, era una maestra de la insidia capaz de no dejar títere con cabeza a base de insinuaciones dejadas caer debidamente. Un tanto asqueada porque ese no era su concepto de lo que debía ser el periodismo, caminó presurosa hacia el muro trasero del Leaky. Antes de llegar a su siguiente destino, que no era otro que una biblioteca _muggle_, tenía que cambiar su vestimenta. Una hora mas tarde, estaba pasando microfilms.

Ana preparaba un trabajo sobre la historia del periodismo muggle en Inglaterra, tarea que formaba parte de su programa de formación y que debía remitir a Madrid para finales de mes. Su tutor, al parecer, lo haría llegar a la facultad _muggle _de Ciencias de la Información, como si fuera una alumna _muggle,_ para ser calificado por un profesor _muggle_. Era el plan de estudios, una mezcolanza de asignaturas _muggles _y mágicas comprimidas en tres años. Se frotó los ojos, cansada y un poco aburrida. Estaba pensando tomarse un descanso para ir por café cuando se fijó en la pantalla.

-¡L'Estrange! – Dijo en voz alta. Y hubiera seguido hablando sola si no hubiera tenido a otra persona en el monitor de al lado, la cual le dirigió una severa mirada reprobadora.

-Sorry...- Murmuró disculpándose. Totalmente espabilada, Ana se puso a leer...

_... __Sir __Roger__L'Estrange__ (1616-1704), Censor de la prensa durante el periodo de la Restauración, principalmente destacado por ser el primer hombre de letras inglés que hizo del periodismo su profesión. En 1644, durante la guerra civil, dirigió una conspiración para apoderarse de la ciudad de Lynn en nombre del rey. Fue capturado y condenado a muerte por el cargo de espía. La sentencia, sin embargo, no se ejecutó, y después de cuatro años de prisión consiguió escapar al continente. En 1653 consiguió el perdón de Cromwell y llevó una vida tranquila hasta que en la Restauración se premiaron sus sufrimientos concediéndole el cargo de Censor de la Prensa, así como una licencia para publicar periódicos. Alcanzó notoriedad tanto por la censura que imponía contra todo escrito aparentemente disidente o crítico con la actuación del gobierno y del rey, así como por el celo que puso en la eliminación de la prensa clandestina. En 1663 comenzó a publicar el "__Public Intelligencer__ and the __News", que después se convertiría en el famoso "__London __Gazette"__..."_

¡Vaya! ¿Sería posible que este L'Estrange muggle tuviera algo que ver con los Lestrange mágicos? Era demasiada casualidad que se llamaran igual, aunque lo escribieran distinto, y que además, a pesar de los siglos que los distanciaban, operaran de manera sospechosamente semejante.

Ana sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Ahora en lugar de café, casi necesitaría una tila. O una poción tranquilizadora. Y de repente el mero pensamiento le hizo sentir una oleada de tristeza, porque las pociones le recordaban, invariablemente, a su primo. Durante el último mes poco había sabido de él. Seguramente José Ignacio la odiaba por haberle hecho pasar el trago del recrecimiento de dientes en lugar de haberlo llevado a San Mungo. Diría, se lo imaginaba, que tanta suspicacia era propia de personas un tanto perturbadas y desequilibradas. Vamos, que se lo podía imaginar perfectamente llamándola loca de atar. Lo mas desesperante era que así no había forma de mostrarle sus sentimientos mas profundos. Ana respiró hondo sintiéndose desolada. Quizás debería quitárselo de la cabeza porque lo mas probable era que con él no llegara nunca a nada de nada.

-Time's over.

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de la bibliotecaria. Detrás de ella un hombre de mediana edad que aferraba un portafolios se veía ansioso por ocupar su sitio. Los monitores para repasar microfilms eran pocos y por tanto tenían tiempo limitado. Ana recogió sus cosas con diligencia y salió a la fría tarde londinense. Había caminado varias manzanas cuando pasó por delante de un _Tea Room_. Tras dudar unos segundos, se metió dentro. Un té caliente la reconfortaría. Por alguna misteriosa razón, acabó pidiendo también unos _scones _con nata y mermelada que comió sin poder evitar pensar en José Ignacio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-Es real ¿Verdad que si? Petunia dice que es mentira, que no existe Hogwarts…

-Para ella, desde luego que no existe, pero para nosotros es completamente real. Recibiremos nuestra carta.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo.

-¿Y de verdad que la traerá una lechuza?

-Normalmente es lo que pasa, pero como eres hija de muggles tendrán que enviar a alguien del colegio para que se lo explique a tus padres.

-¿Importa? Quiero decir… ¿Da igual que no se sea hijo de magos?

-Da igual.

-Menos mal.

-Tu eres super mágica, me di cuenta al observarte…

Se hizo una breve pausa mientras los dos niños perdían la mirada por el destartalado parque.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por casa?

-Ehhhh, bien.

-¿Ya no discuten?

-Si, si que siguen discutiendo. Pero pronto me habré marchado al colegio.

-¿A tu padre no le gusta la magia?

-A mi padre no le gusta casi nada…

-Ya… ¿Severus? Háblame otra vez de los dementores…

A bastantes millas al sur, en una mansión victoriana rodeada por un inmenso jardín tan denso que podría haber pasado por un bosque, un joven mago se metía cuidadosamente los faldones de la camisa por dentro de los pantalones, mientras una bruja muy hermosa languidecía tumbada sobre una enorme cama con doseles de gruesa seda verde con bordados en plata.

-¿No te resulto atractiva? – Murmuró ella con una voz entre anhelante e indiferente mientras clavaba en el hombre sus ojos oscuros.

-Mucho.- Contestó él dedicándole una breve mirada y una sonrisa antes de coger uno de sus zapatos.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no has…?

-¿Por qué lo he hecho así, quieres decir?

-Es una forma de decirlo.

-Bella, tu me has pedido sexo y eso es justamente lo que te he dado.

-Pero no has…

-¿No te he hecho estallar de gozo?

-Si, eso si lo has conseguido. Me refiero a por qué no…

El mago sonrió mientras se anudaba el cordón del segundo zapato. Un instante después levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

-Porque soy un mago de magia antigua.

-Yo también soy sangrepura.

-Sangrepura es una cosa y magia antigua es otra. Para alguien educado como mago de magia antigua, penetrar a una mujer es casi un ritual, sobre todo la primera vez. Nunca se hace sin su consentimiento.

Llegados a ese punto de la explicación y obviando que él había hecho uso de la palabra mujer en lugar de bruja, cosa que a ella no le pasó desapercibido, echó la cabeza para atrás teatralmente mientras se reía con fuertes carcajadas.

-Tienes mi consentimiento, querido.

-Todavía no he terminado de explicártelo. También requiere que haya amor. O al menos un sentimiento que se le parezca.

-¿No me amas?

-¿Me amas tu?

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento antes de volver a reír.

-Y eso ¿Qué mas da? Somos los auténticos magos, los que tienen verdadero derecho a empuñar una varita… sería un desperdicio que nos mezcláramos con alguien… indebido.

-Sigues sin entenderlo. Para mí entrar en el santuario dónde se gesta la vida requiere algo mas que pura atracción física, mi hermosa dama.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Bella. Una cosa es sexo y otra amor.

La bruja alzó una ceja pensativa. No estaba acostumbrada a que le negaran nada, pero el brujo en cuestión la divertía. Al menos, de momento.

-¿Te marchas ya?

-Me temo que he de regresar.

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

-Cuando tu quieras, Bella…

Bellatrix Black se acurrucó entre sus sábanas de seda. No necesitaba otro amante. Necesitaba un marido. Y aunque era una mujer inteligente y pasional, este mago la desconcertaba. Rodolphus cumplía todos los requisitos: sangre pura, buena apariencia, magia aceptable, ideología correcta… y dispuesto a aceptar ser el segundo plato en su cama después del señor Tenebroso. El candidato que acababa de abandonar la casa era mágicamente mucho mas competente, de magia mucho mas pura y de aspecto mucho mas atrayente. Pero también tenía un punto de descaro e independencia que la atraía y repelía a partes iguales. Decidió darse como plazo para tomar una decisión al respecto hasta el final de las vacaciones de Pascua.

Precisamente, por ser vacaciones, numerosos estudiantes regresaban al hogar para descansar durante unos cuantos días antes de afrontar la recta final del curso, y Ana no fue una excepción. Con la maleta llena de ropa de invierno y chocolates Cadbury's viajó a España en su escoba. Tan solo había dado unos cuantos pasos camino de la entrada de la casa de su abuela en la Albufera cuando vio a su hermano Jaime correr hacia ella gritando y agitando los brazos. Ella apresuró el paso y, cuando estaba a un par de metros, soltó escoba y maleta y abrió los brazos para recibir al niño.

-¡Ana!

-¡Hay que ver lo que pesas, enano, si casi no puedo cogerte!

-¿Me has traído chocolate inglés?

-Toneladas.

-¡Bien!

Ana bajó con cuidado a su hermanito y le tendió su escoba. Cogió su maleta y los dos caminaron juntos a buen paso hacia la casa.

-¡Has crecido un montón desde la última vez que te vi!

El niño sonrió mientras saltaba por encima de unos matojos. Jaime tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules intensos de Amaia y de su padre y una vitalidad inagotable. Y cinco revoltosísimos años. Había sido un hermoso rayo de luz en un momento especialmente duro para la familia, sobre todo para la hermana mayor, recién librada de un marido del que, como poco, podía decirse que había sido un completo error. A veces Ana se sentía a medio camino entre una hermana y una madrecita y sospechaba que, para Amaia, era casi como el hijo que debería haber tenido. Embargada por aquel pensamiento extendió el brazo sobre los hombros del niño y lo estrechó contra si antes de besarle la cabeza presa de una emoción que hasta entonces no había sentido y que tenía mucho que ver con su condición de mujer y de madre potencial.

-¿Te vas a marchar pronto? – Exclamó el niño sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras clavaba en ella sus expectantes ojos azules.

-¿Acabo de llegar y ya estás pensando en cuándo me voy? – Contestó Ana con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-No. Es que no quiero que te vayas.

-¡Ah! Vale.

-Amparo no me deja meterme en su cama si me despierto con una pesadilla, y Amaia no está todas las noches…

-¡Ah! ¡Así que es por interés! ¿Eh?

-Te echo una carrera hasta el portón. ¡A que no me ganas!

Ana le dio ventaja, aunque cargada con su maleta solamente habría podido ganar desapareciéndose. Jaime corrió por la senda como si se tratara de una final olímpica y aunque estaba jadeante todavía fue capaz de gritar.

-¡He ganado! ¡He ganadooooooo!

xXxXxXx

_Que no tenga que acudir a mi centro de trabajo estos días y que hayamos pasado la Nochebuena y el día de Navidad no quiere decir que no tenga cosas que hacer que me dejen tiempo reducido para el fandon._

_Bueno, creo que tuvísteis cuidado con las inocentadas (jejejeee)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Eileen tuvo que interrumpir la corrección del pergamino. Llevaba ya nueve pociones revisadas aquel día y algunas incluso las había tenido que elaborar para contrastar algunos aspectos que desconocía, con el consiguiente coste adicional de materias primas que Borage no le reembolsaría. Ella era una bruja concienzuda y no habría dado el visto bueno a ninguna fórmula sin estar completamente segura. Pero el problema no era lo que había trabajado aquel día. El problema eran los días acumulados, dieciséis en total, de diez y hasta doce horas ininterrumpidas dedicadas a aquel trabajo, a las que había que sumar el tiempo para Severus, nunca escatimado, adecentar su humilde morada y alimentar a ambos, siquiera fuera pobremente. Había dormido entre cuatro y cinco horas todas aquellas noches de aquellas dos semanas largas. Y durante ese tiempo, Tobías había estado ausente doce días, incluidas sus noches. Al principio fue insoportable, pero después se acostumbró y ya casi lo prefería a tenerlo cerca echándole en cara que no usara la magia para darle la vuelta al mundo. Porque Tobías había llegado incluso a encararse con el niño y, arrinconándolo en una esquina polvorienta, reprocharle que acabaría siendo como ella, un espectador del mundo, alguien que pasaría por la vida contemplando las miserias humanas sin intervenir jamás, aún a pesar de haber sido dotado con el poder para cambiarlo todo. Estaba mejor sin Tobías, pensó dejándose caer en una silla con una taza desportillada llena de té barato entre las manos.

Eileen Prince era la última de una familia de sangre muy antigua. Tanto, que sus orígenes se perdían en las brumas de la historia de la mismísima Inglaterra. La reina Boadicea y hasta el renombrado Merlín constaban entre sus ancestros. Porque los Prince, como su nombre indicaba, fueron en otro tiempo el summun del mundo, del mágico y del que no lo era, soberanos de aquellas tierras y sus gentes. Ellos urdieron batallas, alianzas y traiciones. En numerosas ocasiones cambiaron el curso de la historia. ¡Cuantas veces, de niña, había escuchado a su abuela las viejas historias! Como cuando Elfgiva – _el regalo de las hadas_- Prince consiguió un conjuro extremadamente difícil para que una flecha atinara en el cuello del Corazón de León, allá en Francia. Un conjuro que ni la mismísima Eleanor de Aquitania, tan reputada en brujería como ella, fue capaz de anular. Pero ahora eran tiempos decadentes. Ella no había heredado oro mágico, tan solo un montón de viejas historias y una extensa y antigua biblioteca que Tobías amenazaba una y otra vez con quemar, aunque hasta el momento no se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Los Prince nunca fueron racistas. Ellos habían vivido y visto tanto que estaban por encima de todo eso. El matrimonio de Eileen tuvo su reseña, modesta eso sí, en los Ecos de Sociedad del Profeta, sin ocultar la condición no mágica del novio. Igual que ocurrió cuando llegó el único nieto. El declive de los Prince no tenía que ver con aquellos tiempos turbios. Vino de la mano del Estatuto del Secreto, cuando debieron abandonar sus influencias en el mundo no mágico.

Eileen siempre fue muy consciente de que físicamente no era gran cosa, pero como cualquier Prince se mezclaba con los muggles sin problemas. Ya no podía influir en ellos, pero de algún modo ese era el sitio natural de los suyos, haciendo y deshaciendo entre ellos. Por eso acostumbraba a caminar hacia su casa todos los días.

Fue junto a aquel pub. Aquel chico de cabello oscuro y andares desgarbados que bebía Ale a gollete apoyado indolentemente en la fachada roja con desconchones todos los días, a la misma hora, justo cuando ella pasaba por allí de regreso de su primer empleo con un hacedor de pociones de poca monta, fue el primero en mostrar interés. Y el único. Eileen no pudo reprimir una sonrisa aquella vez que, en vez de cerveza, tenía una manzana entre las manos. La recordaba bien, era verde y brillante. Y la lanzaba a lo alto con una mano en la que volvía a caer, una y otra vez. Hasta que la vio aproximarse. Entonces Tobías sacó una navajita y peló cuidadosamente la manzana. Y cuando ella estaba a punto de pasar por delante de él, se plantó en medio de su camino, la miró, miró la manzana con una expresión casi insinuante y, cuando parecía que la iba a morder, arrojó la fruta pelada en un cubo de basura y se zampó la piel. Eileen gritó desconcertada. Así se inició aquel romance. Con una manzana y un grito. Y Eileen creyó que estaría para siempre en el paraíso, pero se equivocó. Fue un purgatorio cuesta abajo, hacia el infierno.

De repente le entró un ataque de tos. Bebió te de su taza, pero ya estaba frío.

En Londres, en el ministerio de magia, había un gran revuelo. Al parecer, Mulpepper había sido capturado.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, a pesar de la calidez del sol levantino, Ana sintió un escalofrío y se envolvió en la toalla. Ya llevaba encima una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, y aún así tenía frío. No podía comprender cómo sus hermanas estaban tumbadas al sol, tan campantes, tan solo con un bikini. Y Jaime hasta se echaba agua con una manguera ¡Qué valor!

En 1971 todavía estaba mal visto que no se dedicara la Semana Santa al recogimiento y la oración. El viernes solo habría programas religiosos aparte de los noticiarios y películas de esas de "historia sagrada", como decía su abuela. Seguro que caía Quo Vadis. Todos los años la ponían en la Primera, la única de las dos frecuencias de la única cadena de televisión existente por entonces que llegaba hasta la Albufera. Por eso para tomar un rato el sol permanecían en el patio, junto al emparrado, en lugar de ir hasta la playa. Ana se levantó incapaz de aguantar mas así. Ella era friolera. Siempre lo había sido.

-¿Te marchas? – Preguntó su hermana Amparo girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-Si. A hacerme un café bien caliente. No se cómo podéis.

-Espera, te acompaño.- Su hermana se levantó ágilmente y se enrolló en su toalla como si fuera una falda estampada mientras la mayor sonreía detrás de sus gafas de sol.

-No me creo que tengas frío.

-No lo tengo. Pero sí me apetece un café. Y de paso te cuento que los ingleses han cogido al fabricante de pociones.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo ha dicho un pajarito.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, no me lo ha dicho, exactamente. Pero sí que traía la noticia.- Y diciendo aquello Amparo abrió un cajón de una mesita que cubría una esquina del saloncito que daba al patio y le entregó un ejemplar del Daily Prophet.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Porque te estabas relajando un poco, cosa que creo que te hace falta. ¡Eh! ¡No te pongas ahora a empaparte del periódico! ¿No ibas a hacer café?

Ana dedicó una mirada furibunda a su hermana, pero finalmente transigió y se dejó llevar hasta la cocina con el periódico bajo el brazo y con el gesto bastante enfurruñado. Y allí se topó de bruces con José Ignacio, que hacía el cocinillas con su tía, su madre y su abuela. Parada en la puerta, lo miró fijamente con la boca abierta. Durante el largo mes en el que no lo había visto se había dejado un bigote largo y poblado. En retrospectiva, Ana llegaría a pensar que aquellos pelos y aquellos bigotes y barbazas a lo hippy eran una horterada, pero en 1971 era el colmo de la modernidad. Y había que reconocer que en José Ignacio aquel bigote tenía su atractivo.

-¡Ah! Sois vosotras…- dijo él a modo de saludo apenas levantando levemente la cabeza de la fuente de bacalao desmenuzado muy menudo, huevo, pan rallado y perejil que estaba removiendo con un cucharón de madera y que prometía convertirse en todo un clásico de la gastronomía hispana de Semana Santa.

Y con aquella simple frase ella, con la intuición a flor de piel como buena bruja enamorada, supo que había otra rondándole. Y con aquella certeza en el alma Ana no pudo evitar enfurecerse pinchada por los celos.

-¿Y ese mostacho? – Preguntó con sequedad.

-Pues que me lo he dejado.- Contestó él con indiferencia para exasperación de ella.

-¿No le preguntas qué tal le ha ido por Londres? – Preguntó Amparo sorprendida por lo pronto que habían empezado a lanzarse puyas. – Que yo sepa, no la habías visto desde que llegó. ¿No?

-¿Qué tal por Londres, Ana?

-Pues mira, ahora que lo pienso no tan mal como me parecía.- Contestó ella ofendida por tanta indiferencia a la par que llena de celos mientras Amparo le lanzaba un codazo que logró esquivar.

-No te preocupes. Enseguida estarás de regreso por la pérfida Albión.

-¿Y tu? ¿No has vuelto por allí? ¿Ni siquiera a comer scones?

José Ignacio sonrió de medio lado sin quitar la vista de la fuente y abría la boca para contestar, pero Amparo cortó la guerra dialéctica antes de que fuera a más.

-Pero… ¿Qué os pasa, que estáis tan agresivos?

-¡Yo no estoy agresiva!

-¿Agresivos? – Repitió él la pregunta mirando a Amparo con un gesto de fingida sorpresa.

-Dejaos de enredar.- Intervino la abuela entonces. – Somos muchos y os necesito a vosotras dos en la cocina haciendo albóndigas.

-Subo a cambiarme. Te dejo esto en tu cama-Exclamó Amparo desapareciendo con el periódico entre las manos mientras Ana, diligente, se lavó las manos en el fregadero para a continuación ponerse a amasar cuidadosamente bolitas de bacalao que después rebozaba en harina.

-Bueno, y ¿qué te cuentas?- Catalina se puso junto a su sobrina para ayudarla.

-Pues en realidad, mi vida es muy anodina y…

-Pffff

Ana se interrumpió. Su primo había emitido el ruidito muy bajo al pasar junto a ella para depositar una fuente de bacalao delante de sus narices. Le dieron ganas de estrangularlo allí mismo. O convertirle las orejas en unas mas propias de un burro.

-Estás distraída.- Comentó su tía, ajena a aquello.- Mira que mal te ha quedado esa albóndiga.

Después de haber amasado cuidadosamente una pelotita prácticamente perfecta, Ana había estado a punto de estrujarla con fuerza.

José Ignacio salió de la cocina con espíritu de triunfador. Aunque hubiera sido una victoria pírrica. Su padre lo llamó cuando lo vio pasar por delante de la puerta del que había sido el despacho de su bisabuelo. Allí estaba leyendo en un sillón.

-He oído algún jaleo procedente de la cocina.

-Lo de siempre. Demasiadas mujeres juntas.

Carlos sonrió.

-Y todas brujas.

-Todas.

-Y hablando de brujas, ¿Qué tal esa amiga tuya?

José Ignacio sonrió un poco ruborizado.

-¿A qué amiga te refieres?

-A una que tienes en Inglaterra.

-¡Oh!... ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Porque soy un hombre y además tu padre. ¿Es guapa?

-Lo es. Muy atractiva.

-Me alegro. Y puesto que ya estoy en plan cotilla ¿Tu prima también se ha fijado en algún interesante brujo inglés?

-¿Ana? ¡Qué va! Cuando no está estudiando sus signaturas muggles está elucubrando sobre lo que debe existir entre las líneas de los artículos de la prensa mágica.

-Bueno, no me parece mal para una futura periodista.

-Pero créeme, se acaba volviendo un tanto paranoica.- El joven mago dijo aquello sin pizca de convicción después de lo que le había ocurrido en Hogsmede. Algo que se había guardado muy mucho de comentar en casa.

-Ya…- Carlos se permitió una pausa mirando al techo.- ¿La quieres?

-No, claro que no. Es un tonteo que no llegará a nada. Tenemos planteamientos demasiado distintos.

-¿Sabes, Catalina?- Le dijo después Carlos a su mujer.- Nuestro hijo menor está todavía muy verde en cuestiones sentimentales.

-Eso no es ninguna noticia. ¿Por qué lo sacas a colación ahora?

-Porque le he preguntado si quería a una mujer y me ha contestado refiriéndose a otra.

-¿De veras? Y ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que no la quería.

-Ya. ¿Y a la otra? ¿Crees que la quiere?- Preguntó la madre con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

-No estoy seguro. En realidad, no lo descartaría.

-Vaya… y ¿Quién es la afortunada, si puede saberse?

Carlos sonrió misterioso.

-De momento, no.

Catalina lo miró fijamente unos instantes y después supo que sabía de quién se trataba y que no conseguiría nada si seguía insistiendo. Carlos era así. Ya se lo contaría todo cuando lo considerara oportuno.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Ana leyó y releyó con avidez la doble página dedicada a Mulpepper. Al parecer, lo habían pillado en el aparcamiento de un supermercado a las afueras de un pueblo de Irlanda llamado Naas. La bruja consultó un viejo Atlas de su bisabuelo y acabó localizando el sitio. Era una ciudad pequeña del condado de Kildare, próxima a Dublín.

El periódico también mencionaba que el mago había sido enviado a la prisión mágica proclamando a los cuatro vientos que era inocente, que extrajeran los hechizos de su varita y que si era preciso lo sometieran al Suero de la Verdad. Como indicaba Skeeter, que no hubiera invocado ninguna magia incendiaria no era prueba de su inocencia, puesto que podía haberlo hecho con la varita de otro mago.

-O habérselo encargado a alguien.- Reflexionó Ana en voz alta.

-¿Ya hablas sola? ¿O estás aleccionando a tu hermano para que se adhiera de mayor a esa profesión tan poco mágica tuya?

La bruja levantó la cabeza del enorme periódico y miró hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz. José Ignacio, desde la puerta, la miraba con un gesto muy socarrón. Después miró al suelo, donde su hermano montaba un tren mágico sin inmutarse de nada.

-Estaba pensando en voz alta. A veces ayuda a concentrarse.- Contestó por fin.

-Ya. ¿Y en qué te estás concentrando? ¿En lo del hacedor de pociones?

-Pues sí. Lo han pillado.

-¿Es culpable?

-No ha habido juicio todavía. Pero la prensa lo vende como si estuviera sentenciado. Lo han mandado a su prisión mágica. Tiene un nombre raro... Aska...

-Azkabán.- Dijo José Ignacio muy serio.

-Eso... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo he oído por ahí.

-Ya... ¿Sabes dónde está?

-En una isla en el Mar del Norte.- El joven mago hizo una pausa.- Un sitio muy desapacible, según creo... ¿Es posible que viviendo en Londres desde hace meses no supieras cómo se llama ni dónde está?

-No lo se todo. Además, he estado mucho mas centrada en las noticias de Gringgotts que en lo que se contaba del sistema judicial y penitenciario británico. Ahora me parece que debería enterarme mas.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo del hacedor de pociones? ¿Es que te has enamorado locamente de uno de los socios de la Most Extraordinary Society?

Ana sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco, pero se le pasó inmediatamente al ver el gesto irónico que ponía su primo.

-Yo ví el incendio del establecimiento de Jiggers... – Dijo por fin perdiendo la vista en su bigote.

-Y yo vi a Mulpepper lanzándole advertencias a todo el sector...

-Razón de mas, entonces, para que estuvieras interesado en el tema.- Contestó ella consiguiendo, por fin, mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mira, desde mi punto de vista es muy simple. Un empresario pequeño se ve casi fuera del negocio y, a la desesperada, hace lo que no tendría que haber hecho. Como el que está al borde de la quiebra y quema el establecimiento pretendiendo que pase por fortuito y el seguro pague los daños.

-¿Lo ves? Lo estás condenando de antemano ¿Y si Jigger juega al monopolio?

-¿Monopolio? No es ni el único ni el mas potente.

-Puede estar asociado con los otros. O puede que quiera la cuota de mercado de Mulpepper.

-Ana, estás un poco paranoica con todo este asunto. Empiezas a ver una conspiración. Que Jigger juegue al monopolio no justificaría un delito mágico contra la propiedad.

-Puede. En cambio, yo a ti te veo demasiado despreocupado.

-¿Por qué iba a preocuparme?

-Porque tu también eres un hacedor de pociones.

José Ignacio soltó una larga carcajada antes de contestar.

-Ya... pero olvidas que ni soy inglés ni pertenezco a una empresa individual. Ni siquiera formamos parte del sector, en el sentido tradicional. La gente no se mete a hacer pociones espagyritas a la ligera. Hay que poseer sólidos conocimientos de Alquimia.

-Puede...- Ana no quiso seguir discutiendo por ahí porque tenía que reconocer que su primo llevaba razón. En realidad, José Ignacio hasta había sido amable. Porque la Espagyria no requería solamente conocimientos teóricos de Alquimia. También necesitaba una especie de "chispa" que permitía que los grandes hacedores espagyritas supieran en qué preciso momento de una noche en concreto era mas favorable comenzar la poción. José Ignacio podía ir por la vida presumiendo del forro verde olivo de su capa mágica y de lo que eso significaba, que no era otra cosa que su alineación dentro de la Tradición Mágica Clásica, pero en realidad era un Cabalístico con sólidos conocimientos Sufitas, mientras que ella pertenecía a otra magia mas primal y menos elaborada, y no solo por cómo había sido educada, sino por sus propias características. Por eso no podría haber destacado en la materia. Ana era meticulosa con las pociones. Muy exacta, sin duda. Capaz de hacer trocitos idénticos de cualquier cosa y controlar los fuegos con la precisión de un reloj atómico. Una buena hacedora, pero muy lejos de una espagyrita. Respiró hondo para olvidar su particular relación de amor-odio con el mundo de las pociones y anotó mentalmente preguntar a su hermana Amparo sobre los entresijos económicos del negocio familiar.

-Lo va a juzgar el Wizengamot.- Murmuró intentando un cambio de tema.

-Si. Le han dado mucha relevancia, parece ser.- Dijo él metiendo la cabeza para mirar el texto.

-No me parece correcto.- Contestó ella tendiéndole el periódico. El mago lo rechazó moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, sin molestarse siquiera en sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

-¿Qué lo lleven a la instancia suprema? A mi también me parece exagerado, pero puede que desde sus parámetros jurídicos no lo sea.- Dijo él en un tono neutro.

-De lo poco que he leído, no me gusta esa institución.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la mayoría de los miembros son una panda de vejetes chiflados?

-Porque no hay separación de poderes. El Wizengamot también tiene capacidad legislativa y creo que hasta ciertos poderes ejecutivos. ¿Cómo puede la Ministra de Magia presidir el Tribunal Supremo? Es un contrasentido.

-Nunca hay división de poderes completa, querida prima.

-Ya lo se. Pero normalmente hay mas.

-Si te quieres escandalizar con el Wizengamot, te diré que no hemos mencionado que hacen presión internacional. Bastantes países Commonwealth cierran filas por principio con ellos.

-¡Ah! ¿Si? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó ella interesada. No tenía ni idea de que su primo supiera de esas cosas. Nunca había llegado a odiarlo del todo porque José Ignacio era una cajita de sorpresas que en el momento mas inesperado se abría dejando escapar una o dos perlas la mar de interesantes o ayudando desinteresadamente a alguien muy necesitado. Al parecer, esa era una de esas ocasiones en las que se volvía interesante. Y Ana, como siempre que ocurría, se sintió intelectualmente estimulada por la perspectiva. Además, estaban teniendo la primera charla civilizada en bastante tiempo.

- ¿No estudiaste en la escuela de magia el Estatuto del Secreto? – Dijo él alzando una ceja.

-Si que lo hice, pero...

-Pero lo estudiarías de manera superficial, querida. El Wizengamot presionó a la Confederación Internacional de Magos para que se aprobara el texto.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Que yo recuerde, nuestra Magia no se opuso.

-Porque nosotros hicimos la gran retirada a principios del siglo XIII. Y te recuerdo que el Estatuto es de finales del siglo XVII. Les llevamos casi cinco siglos de ventaja en eso de pasar desapercibidos. No era mas que un reconocimiento internacional de algo que a nivel local ya habíamos adoptado. Y sin embargo ¿Qué es lo que venden al mundo? Que ellos son los que tuvieron la gran idea. Los salvadores de la magia mundial.

Ana se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras se aseguraba de guardar en la memoria toda la información. Ya la analizaría mas tarde porque en ese preciso momento saboreaba un instante de dulce, uno de los pocos en los que sabía a ciencia cierta por qué se había enamorado de él, aunque tuviera que guardarse sus sentimientos. Y no era porque fuera guapo, ni competente. Era porque tenía la capacidad de enriquecer su alma incluso con una charla sobre el Wizengamot.

-Bueno...- Dijo él mirando el reloj.- Creo que es mucho mas productivo darse un garbeo por ahí.

Ana esperó que le ofreciera acompañarlo, pero cuando le soltó aquel "Bye bye" y se dio media vuelta su momento de felicidad se explotó como una débil pompa de jabón.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan frívolo?- Soltó sin poder contenerse. El, que ya había alcanzado la puerta, se giró para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Frivolo? Ana... no creo que tu sepas lo que es un momento de frivolidad. – Y alzando una ceja en un claro gesto perdonavidas, como él solía hacer, se marchó.

Ella se sintió enrojecer de rabia. El cambio de término era sutil pero había captado el giro del sentido. "Momento de frivolidad" era una expresión que por entonces también se usaba entre los magos para referirse a sexo desde un punto de vista totalmente físico, ajeno al amor. Y José Ignacio en una ocasión ya se había metido con ella en ese sentido. Medio minuto después Amparo la encontró con el ceño fruncido mirando a la puerta como si no viera nada en realidad.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó su hermana.

-Es un maldito capullo.- Masculló ella entre dientes.

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién va a ser?

Amparo comprendió de inmediato. Y como le parecía que aquello ya se pasaba de castaño oscuro decidió intentar imbuirle de algo de sensatez.

-Escucha... no le hagas ni caso, te diga lo que te diga...

-Ya... como si fuera fácil.

-Si te provoca y entras al trapo, él gana.

-Se merece que le aticen fuerte.

-¡Ana! ¡Que está Jaime ahí jugando!

Ana respiró hondo intentando calmarse un poco por su hermano.

-¿Por qué está la cosa tan exacerbada?- Susurró su hermana.- Nunca habéis congeniado, pero tampoco os había visto tan a punto de llevaros las varitas a las manos.

-Porque... por nada.

"¿Por nada?" Se preguntó Ana. Y la respuesta fue tan dolorosa que casi no podía con ella. Tanto, que casi le afloran las lágrimas.

-¿Amparo? ¿Puedes contarme un poco sobre el mercado de pociones? – Su hermana la miró sorprendida durante un instante antes de decidirse a abandonar el espinoso asunto "José Ignacio". Después echó un vistazo a Jaime, que montaba cuidadosamente una estación de tren.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Preguntó con un suspiro.

Junto a la catedral de Valencia, José Ignacio caminaba a buen paso con las manos en los bolsillos. Iba meditando sobre todo aquello, aunque en un sentido que Ana no podía ni imaginar. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en Azkabán y aceleró el paso. Llegó hasta las torres de Serrano y, sin pensarlo, subió a buen paso hasta arriba. Fue capaz de relajarse contemplando la impresionante vista de la ciudad, y tomó una decisión. No iba a volver a ver a Bellatrix. Por un lado, aquello no llevaba a nada. Y por otro, ella había sido la que le había contado con un irrefrenable brillo en los ojos lo de los guardias de Azkabán.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo**** 12**

-¿Está usted segura de que quiere hacer su trabajo para el último trimestre sobre eso?

-Si.- Ana asintió con firmeza mientras miraba fijamente a su tutor. Era un mago bajo, bastante gordo y calvo, que vestía un pantalón de franela de color marrón y un chaleco de punto verde sobre una camisa de un tono vainilla desvaído y una vieja corbata de lana de cuadros escoceses. Antes de regresar a Londres para afrontar el último trimestre de sus estudios universitarios debía visitar a su tutor, entregarle una serie de trabajos que había ido realizando durante los últimos meses y, sobre todo y muy importante, entregarle el esquema de lo que sería el trabajo final del curso: un pequeño reportaje sobre algún aspecto de la economía mágica inglesa. Después de haberle dado muchas vueltas, de haber sopesado escribir sobre temas mas clásicos, como los entresijos de Gringotts, el patrón oro mágico o la balanza comercial de ciertas materias primas mágicas, se había decidido por profundizar en lo que ya denominaba en su fuero interno "el asunto Mulpepper". El mago se echó hacia atrás inclinando el respaldo de su butaca mientras depositaba los folios sobre su mesa.

-Es posible que detrás de esto no haya nada, que sea una noticia insustancial y pierda el tiempo.

-Puede ser. Sin embargo creo que me puede servir para ilustrar algunos aspectos del mercado de pociones británico.

-El mercado de pociones británico es pequeño. Tal vez podría hacer una comparativa con otros mercados europeos.

-Yo había pensado una prospección de futuras tendencias. Creo que ahora mismo está en un momento crucial, en el que podría decantarse hacia la concentración y el oligopolio.

El mago la miró con escepticismo mal disimulado.

-Señorita Vilamaior, no está de mas recordarle que su evaluación de este curso dependerá en gran medida de este trabajo. No es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera.

-Le aseguro que he pensado bien sobre ello.

-Si está tan decidida, entonces adelante. Pero es mi obligación advertirle, como su tutor, de que yo no veo ni por asomo ese petróleo que parece que usted espera sacar de esto.- El mago hizo una pausa esperando que ella dijera algo. Como no lo hizo no le quedó mas remedio que continuar llevando la voz cantante.- Bueno, hablemos del resto de sus calificaciones...

Ana suspiró aliviada. A regañadientes lo había sacado adelante, y eso era muy importante. Su tutor tenía la facultad de rechazar de plano una propuesta, y en ese caso se veía incapaz de imaginar otro posible tema para su trabajo de fin de curso. Saboreando la tranquilidad de haber superado el primer escollo, aunque no ignorante de que ahora venía lo difícil, no prestó mucha atención a los primeros comentarios del tutor sobre las notas que tenía sobre la mesa. Luego lo lamentó, porque el mago había comenzado alabando los resultados mejores para proseguir con las cosas que estaban mas flojas, momento que aprovechó para ponerle las pilas a base de bien. Ana salió del despacho del tutor, en el pequeño edificio que ocupaba el Mago de las Finanzas en el barrio mágico de Madrid, ligeramente inquieta. La recta final del curso iba a ser muy dura, y no estaba del todo segura de poder con tanta cosa.

En Pociones Moltó, mientras tanto, José Ignacio protestaba.

-¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres ayudar a mi hermana?

-Amparo, yo soy un hacedor de pociones, no un archivero.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se. El caso es que prefiero que sea alguien de confianza quién rebusque en los archivos todo lo que quiere Ana.

-¿Y por eso me tengo que poner yo un guardapolvos?

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué se lo encargue a mi hermano? Te recuerdo que tiene cinco años.

-No, no he dicho eso. Lo que quiero decir es que podría buscarse las cosas ella solita. Ya es mayor y es de confianza. ¿O acaso temes que te traicione revelando en la prensa entresijos mercantiles?

Amparo decidió que no se ofendería con aquellas palabras, así que sonrió con calma.

-Ana me no traicionaría. Y a ti tampoco.

-¿A mi? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con esto?

-Mucho, querido primo. Al fin y al cabo, eres parte de Pociones Moltó.

José Ignacio dejó escapar una especie de gemido protestón.

-Mira, Amparo, tengo mucho trabajo entre los calderos.

-Mira, José Ignacio. La abuela está supervisando personalmente tus calderos.

-¡No son mis calderos!

-Son tus calderos porque son los calderos en los que trabajas. Venga, no seas terco. Aquí tienes la lista de cosas que quiere...

José Ignacio tomó el papel con un gesto que no ocultaba que se sentía un tanto herido en su amor propio. ¡Y pensar que cuándo tenía dieciséis años había admirado muchísimo a aquella bruja!

-¡Y yo que creía que la terca de la familia era Ana...!

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, nada. Pero si la abuela está con mi trabajo entonces quiero la noche libre. Me la tomaré de asueto y me despendolaré de lo lindo, para compensar el polvo que me vas a hacer respirar para que Anita se lleve los deberes medio hechos a Londres.

-Me parece muy bien. Lo de que te despendoles después todo lo que tu quieras.- Amparo sonrió. Su primo era así, protestón. Pero como también era un buenazo acabaría haciendo el encargo de manera puntillosa. Allí lo dejó, en el archivo de la empresa, refunfuñando. Para tratarse de semejante dependencia y a pesar de lo que había protestado, José Ignacio tuvo que reconocer que lo cierto era que estaba bastante limpia. El joven mago pensó que tal vez su tío, el padre de Amparo, habría diseñado algún hechizo para mantener en buen estado los archivos. Bueno, al menos no le daría un asma o algo por el estilo, pensó. Y resignado se puso a leer la lista de todo lo que Ana quería llevarse a Londres procurando animarse ante la perspectiva de una noche un tanto loca.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, un mago delgado de nariz prominente coronada por un monóculo extendía la mano con desdén.

-Ha tardado usted mucho, y solo me trae las cinco primeras pociones revisadas...

-Las he repasado con cuidado...- Contestó la bruja interpelada intentando aparentar humildad. El señor Borage recolocó su monóculo en lo alto de su nariz y comenzó a leer mientras la bruja lo observaba con atención, esperando poder captar cualquier atisbo de su pensamiento en alguno de sus gestos. En realidad, era una tarea la mar de descorazonadora, porque Libatius Borage se tenía muy bien conceptuado a sí mismo. Desde su punto de vista, era una auténtica eminencia de las pociones. Por eso precisamente había abordado la ingente tarea de elaborar una Enciclopedia. Y para esa labor tan importante e insigne, resulta que Horace Slughorn solamente había podido recomendarle a aquella bruja menuda, de aspecto enfermizo y ropas raídas y pasadas de moda. La miró un segundo por encima del monóculo y ella se cogió las manos nerviosa. Eileen Prince-Snape Había cometido la imprudencia de corregir las cinco primeras pociones con meticulosidad, sin dejar pasar ni el más mínimo error. Y eso había sido una ardua tarea. En su modesta opinión, el señor Borage no distinguía el mango del filo de una daga de plata para cortar hierbas mágicas. Pero eso no se lo podía decir, porque en aquellos momentos buena parte del equipo para el colegio de su hijo Severus dependía de que estuviera satisfecho y le retribuyera su trabajo.

-Hmmmmmmm- Murmuró el señor Borage sin disimular su disgusto. Eileen se sintió un poco pequeña, en aquella silla de respaldo alto. ¡Ojalá las cosas no hubieran llegado a aquel punto...!


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO ****13**

Eileen se alzó el cuello de la capa para proteger su garganta. Al salir de la casa del señor Borage el golpe de aire frío la había hecho estremecer, mas por el funesto presagio que la embargó que por el simple suceso meteorológico. Echó a andar con paso rápido hacia unos arbustos que crecían aparentemente agrestes para desaparecerse lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Los pináculos inertes de las otrora activas chimeneas industriales se perfilaban en el horizonte, pero Eileen no las veía mientras avanzaba hacia Spinners End. Tenía un serio problema. El señor Borage se había comportado de manera altanera como si lo supiera absolutamente todo de las pociones y sus secretos cuando le comentó con tacto los errores e inexactitudes que había encontrado en la revisión de los pergaminos. Al señor Borage aquello le había sentado bastante mal, e incluso había llegado a llamarla engreída. Eileen necesitaba el trabajo, pero por otra parte no podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo mal. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien, elaborando una receta según las instrucciones del señor Borage, tenía un accidente mágico? Pues pasaría, se temía ella, que el mago le echaría las culpas a su correctora. Aquel pensamiento la hizo sentirse desfallecer y tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse mientras una solución no comprometedora comenzaba a forjarse en su cerebro.

Horas mas tarde y muchas millas mas lejos, en un antro llamado _El Rat Penant, _el pub de moda del brujerío mediterráneo, José Ignacio tomaba una copa con Lalo y Matías, sus amigos del alma, mientras se echaban unas risas a la par que lanzaban miradas significativas a un grupo de brujas jóvenes que lo estaban pasando en grande. Tal y como había amenazado a su prima Amparo, iba a pasar la noche de juerga. Y la cosa pintaba divertida. Matías, el brujo bajito y regordete de mostacho disparado, había echado el ojo a una de aquellas brujas, una muy atractiva que parloteaba alegremente con sus amigas.

-La voy a invitar a una copa.- Dijo muy convencido. Lalo, el otro colega, lo miró con escepticismo.

-¿Tu crees que va a aceptar?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Te has mirado al espejo?

- Oye, tío. Yo soy muy simpático. Y si te refieres a mi talla, te informo de que lo compenso sobradamente.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada y algún que otro comentario adicional sobre las mencionadas "compensaciones".

-La conozco bastante de vista.- Añadió Lalo cuando se acallaron un poco las risotadas.- No conseguirás nada.

-Así que a ti te dio calabazas ¿Eh? – Matías hinchó pecho.- Pues eso no quiere decir que conmigo vaya a hacer lo mismo. ¿Queréis apostar?

Los dos brujos se lo quedaron mirando unos instantes. Debía de gustarle mucho la bruja, porque de otro modo no habría cometido el atrevimiento de sugerir una apuesta. Sobre todo, de proponérsela a ellos dos. También debía estar un tanto achispado, pensó José Ignacio mientras paseaba la vista por el vaso de su amigo. El contenido azul celeste del bebedizo del que de vez en cuando ascendían burbujitas había desaparecido en unos dos tercios. Y si mal no recordaba, era la tercera copa. José Ignacio se encogió de hombros. Allá Matías si se la quería jugar.

-Muy bien. ¿Nos apostamos un baño en el mar de madrugada?

-¿Un baño? Eso es muy insulso.- Exclamó Lalo.

-Dónde y como diga quién gane la apuesta.- Dijo José Ignacio.

-Muy bien.- Aceptó Matías antes de que Lalo pudiera añadir ningún comentario.- Ya os veo en pelotas en el lugar mas tremebundo que se me ocurra.

-Eso lo veremos.

Mas o menos por aquellas horas, en casa de la abuela, Ana se despertó con un ruido. Aguzó el oído e identificó los sollozos. Ese era Jaime. Seguro que tenía pesadillas. Se levantó, tomó su varita mas por inercia que por otra cosa y se dirigió en camisón al cuarto de su hermano. Efectivamente, Jaime estaba sentado en la cama, con la luz de la mesilla encendida, hipando bastante lloroso.

-¡Ana! – Gritó el niño sin ocultar su alivio mientras extendía los brazos hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Jaime? – Ana se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tendió un pañuelo que había hecho aparecer.

-¡He soñado con monstruos!

Ana miró debajo de la cama, en el armario y por los cuatro rincones por si había algún Coco que hubiera podido asustar al niño. No encontró nada de nada.

-Es solo un sueño. Vuelve a dormir, anda.

-Quédate conmigo.

-¿Contigo?

Jaime se echó a un lado y la miró con ojos expectantes. Ana sonrió al ver el hueco que el niño le hacía en su cama, un espacio bastante pequeño donde apenas si cabía.

-Pero Jaime...

-Venga, porfi.

-Bueno, me quedaré un ratito.

Horas mas tarde, un satisfecho José Ignacio se encaminaba hacia su dormitorio tras su noche juerguista, apuesta ganada incluída, cuando observó que la puerta de Jaime estaba abierta de par en par. Se aproximó para entornarla y entonces, para su sorpresa, los vio a los dos dormidos. Jaime hecho un cuatro, casi en posición fetal, y Ana de lado, casi en el borde de la cama. Pensó que no hubiera cabido ni un alfiler en la cama del niño e inmediatamente imaginó lo que había ocurrido. Era curioso que la borde de Ana fuera la que cuidara de Jaime cuando se hacía daño o tenía miedo por las noches, meditó mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio. Bueno, se encogió de hombros, con lo cardo que era seguramente esa sería la única válvula de escape que tuviera en la vida para dejar salir el instinto maternal que tuviera. Porque al fin y al cabo ¿quién en su sano juicio querría casarse y tener niños con ella?


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

La judía salió disparada y rebotó contra un matraz que contenía un líquido espeso de color naranja intenso. El muchacho contuvo la respiración mientras corría hacia el recipiente para comprobar que, a pesar del judiazo, no había sufrido daños. Era la tercera vez que le ocurría de manera que ya consideraba seriamente desistir. Sin embargo, era testarudo, así que decidió probar una última vez. Recogió la judía del rincón polvoriento al que había ido a parar, la sujetó con firmeza entre el dedo pulgar y el índice de la mano izquierda y, tras respirar hondo, presionó con fuerza sobre la daga de plata. Tras mucho forcejear consiguió partirla en dos. La judía premió su esfuerzo con unas tristes gotas de su jugo. El chico no se dejó dominar por la pena que producía el pobre resultado de tanto trajín. No podía permitirse tales sentimientos. Lo vertió en el caldero y diligentemente empezó a remover en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Al cabo de una hora, aún seguía removiendo sin conseguir el color apropiado.

-Está escasa de zumo.

El chico giró la cabeza sobresaltado. No esperaba a su madre en casa tan pronto. Eileen dejó el bolsón que solía llevar en un taburete y se acercó sonriendo. Cada día su piel parecía mas gris, su cuerpo mas delgado, sus ojos mas tristes. Pero sonreía. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para Severus. El niño la miró con devoción.

-He seguido las instrucciones que ya habías corregido.- Le dijo. Y en su tono de voz ella percibió la desilusión. Eileen volvió a sonreir mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo con afecto. Severus había sido un niño con cabello escaso y débil. Eileen se lo fortalecía con friegas con aceite de oliva virgen. Reservaba para ello un enorme garrafón que algún mago español o italiano, no lo recordaba, regaló una vez a su padre. Los Prince no cocinaban con aceite de oliva, por lo que quedó olvidada en un sótano acumulando polvo. Eileen leyó en un libro antiguo sobre sus propiedades para sanear el cabello, la rescató de su letargo polvoriento y la empleó con Severus. Por eso su pelo, una media melena muy al uso entre los magos, tenía aquel aspecto brillante y grasiento. Ella desconocía que los otros niños se burlaban. De haberlo sabido habría buscado la poción adecuada para disimular el efecto. Pero Severus jamás se lo diría. No le importaba. Porque se trataba de su madre y porque había comprobado tiempo atrás que su pelo se fortalecía.

-Y si sigues removiendo unas tres horas mas conseguirás finalmente el color lila claro.

-Es una poción pesada.

-Es una poción de nivel avanzado, hijo. Deberías haber probado con otra mas sencilla.

-Las sencillas son aburridas.

-Ya veo… verás, la raíz de valeriana reacciona mucho antes con mas jugo.

-Entonces el texto debería decir que se añada el zumo de mas de una judía.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro. Si no es muy cansado.

-¿Mas que conseguir partir por la mitad otra judía?

El niño se quedó mirándola fijamente, sin saber qué decir. Eileen volvió a sonreir.

-Hay un par de trucos.

-¿Un par de trucos, mamá?

-Si. Uno es cortar la judía a lo largo en lugar de a lo ancho. ¿Lo ves? – Eileen había tomado otra judía y, con pericia, la cortó con la daga de plata. El vegetal dejó escapar unas gotas adicionales de su jugo que la bruja hábilmente depositó sin tardanza en el caldero.- Remueve un poco mas.

Al cabo de unos minutos la poción presentaba un magenta ligeramente más pálido. Severus, envuelto en vapores, sonrió.

-Pero…- Añadió Eileen.- Todavía hay algo mucho mejor.

-¿De veras?

-Ajá.- Eileen tomó otra judía y en esta ocasión la aplastó con la hoja de la daga. Severus abrió unos ojos como platos al ver tal cantidad de zumo que parecía imposible que aquella cosita tan pequeña lo contuviera. Su madre lo vertió en el caldero mientras él removía con entusiasmo renovado. Sin embargo, al cabo de varios minutos el magenta, si bien se había clareado aún mas, no había dado pasa al lila pálido. Severus la miró interrogante.

-Siete en el sentido del reloj, una en contra, y vuelta a repetir…

El niño siguió las instrucciones. Y así fue haciendo a lo largo de todo el proceso. Hasta que terminó.

-Una poción perfecta. Todo un logro para alguien que ni siquiera ha comenzado en Hogwarts. Estoy muy orgullosa, hijo.

El niño sonrió complacido. Pero lejos de dejarse dominar por la euforia, volvió a su seriedad habitual. Aún le quedaba una pregunta.

-¿Mamá?

-Dime.

-¿Por qué no has corregido las instrucciones del señor Borage?

-Las he corregido.

-Pero todas estas cosas, lo de la judia, lo de remover para un lado y otro…

-Verás, he corregido lo que era fundamental. Con el procedimiento del señor Borage, al cabo de unas cuatro horas de remover sin pausa, acaba saliendo… la mayoría de las veces.

El niño permaneció callado unos instantes, mirándola fijamente.

-Comprendo.- Dijo al fin en un murmullo.

-Buen chico. ¿Quieres que hagamos un pastel?

Severus Snape siguió a su madre hacia la vetusta cocina rumiando lo que acababa de descubrir. Su madre, para no perder el empleo, corregía solamente lo que era fundamental. Así no hería el ego sobredimensionado del señor Borage y por lo tanto no perdía el empleo. Se limitaba a no dejar pasar errores o inexactitudes graves que pudieran perjudicar a algún mago o bruja. Así, el señor Borage vería su libro publicado, nadie del mundo mágico sufriría ningún accidente severo por seguir sus instrucciones, ellos comerían y hasta podrían comprar un equipo decente para el colegio. Eso debía ser pensar como un verdadero Slytherin. El mundo estaba lleno de caraduras como Borage a los que solamente se podía hacer frente así, cavilando de esa manera. En ese momento, Severus Snape decidió que, cuando llegara el momento, él quería ser como su madre. Otro Slytherin.

xxxxx

-¿Tío? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Ana se había desaparecido hasta el cortijo extremeño de los padres de José Ignacio. Había buscado a su tío con toda intención.

-¿Qué es lo que te reconcome las meninges, sobrina? – Preguntó él mirándola fijamente. Carlos Pizarro era un brujo de estatura media, con mucho pelo de un marrón casi negro y muy corto y unos ojos del mismo color enmarcados en unas pestañas tan largas que cuando Ana era mas pequeña no sabía bien si su tío llevaba Kohl. Javier, el hermano mayor de José Ignacio, se parecía mucho a él, mientras que el menor salía mas a su madre. José Ignacio era mucho mas alto, su pelo era negro y sus ojos grises, como la tía Catalina. Sin embargo Ana se dio cuenta por primera vez que su primo había sacado de su padre la nariz y los labios carnosos.

-¿Y bien?- Repitió su tío la invitación intentado animarla. Ana se sobresaltó ligeramente y se esforzó por volver a concentrarse.

-¿Sabes qué son los Caballeros de Walpurgis? – Soltó sin preámbulos.

-Una antigualla.- Contestó su tío tranquilamente.

-¿Una antigualla? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues eso mismo. Una asociación decimonónica de magos y brujas europeos, al estilo de algunas en las que ahora se agrupan los aristócratas muggles nostálgicos de los tiempos de las cruzadas. ¡Ah! Y el nombre completo era Caballeros y Damas de la nobilísima orden de Walpurgis, pero eso ya te lo figurarías ¿No?

-¿Y qué tiene ésta de particular? – Dijo Ana obviando la pregunta. En realidad, no le había dado tiempo a pensar sobre la denominación correcta de la asociación.

-Tenía. Que yo sepa, está extinta. Inicialmente era alemana, después prosperó en Reino Unido. Eran de esos que defienden lo tradicional.

-¿La sangre pura, quieres decir?

-Vaya. Así que ya te has topado con el concepto Ya se lo advertí a tu madre, pero ella no quiso que fueras con ideas preconcebidas.

-Perdona ¿qué me estás diciendo?

-Hay un sector entre la magia anglosajona que considera que quién tiene parientes no mágicos en las generaciones próximas contamina el mundo mágico. Por tanto deberían ser erradicados de nuestra sociedad.

-Eso es una tontería. ¿Por qué iba mi madre a pensar que saber eso me iba a perjudicar?

-Creo que por Andoni.

Ana se quedó callada. Andoni era el todavía marido de su hermana mayor. Un mago de primera generación que vino con ideas revolucionarias y violentas que el batzarre o consejo de los brujos vascones tuvo que contener, con Sara a la cabeza. Lo que ella no pudo parar fue el sentimiento desbordado de su hija mayor por él. Amaia creía que se había enamorado locamente. En realidad, se había cegado por el encandilamiento. Al final, resultó algo peor que un fracaso aquel matrimonio. Su hermana mayor aún se resentía física y anímicamente de todo aquello.

-¿Teme que me una a un grupo así? – Consiguió articular.

-No, claro que no. Lo que tu madre no quiere es influenciar en cómo te formas opinión. No ahora que te preparas para ser periodista mágica. Le dije que explicarte todo eso podía hacerse de manera neutral, pero creo que ella finalmente pensó que era mejor así.

-¿gente violenta?

-Trascienden pocos sucesos que claramente se les pueda achacar a los sangrepuras.

Ana asintió con la cabeza mientras recordaba vívidamente a José Ignacio flotando cabeza abajo en Hogsmeade mientras un sujeto deleznable le cascaba los dientes. Y todo porque llevaba ropas muggles y hablaba con acento extranjero.

-Pero no quiero asustarte.- Añadió su tío mas jovial.- Los caballeros de Walpurgis eran muy de teorías, no consta que llevaran sus tesis a la práctica. Y entre los magos ingleses hay muchas buenas personas. Seguro que has encontrado alguno que otro.

Ana volvió a asentir con la cabeza. No había tenido mucho contacto con el mundo mágico, de manera que la primera persona mágica que se le vino a la mente bajo la etiqueta de decente, al menos con ella, fue el barman del Cauldrum, ese que su primo apodaba El Cochero de Frankestein.

-No me atraen mucho los brujos ingleses.- Se escuchó diciendo de pronto. Su tío sonrió con mas complicidad de lo que ella suponía.

-Si, yo también pienso que es mejor el producto nacional.

-Al menos, estoy mas acostumbrada a las excentricidades brujiles patrias…

-Yo lo llamaría inmadureces.- Su tío volvió a sonreir y Ana tuvo la extraña sensación de que bajo aquellas cuatro palabras había algo. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

-Venga, cuéntame dónde y qué has oído de los caballeros de Walpurgis.

Y Ana se lanzó a una larga e interesantísima charla sobre la sociología de las organizaciones mágicas en los últimos dos siglos.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

-Debería dejar de inhalar vapores-. Concluyó el sanador mientras se encaminaba hacia su mesa. – Ya puede bajarse de la camilla.-La bruja, que había permanecido tumbada mientras le aplicaba los numerosos hechizos de diagnóstico, se sentó en la silla situada frente al sanador con expresión preocupada.

-Es mi trabajo.- Murmuró.

-Debería cambiar de trabajo. O buscarse un ayudante. Alguien joven cuyos pulmones se encuentren en perfecto estado.- Eileen Prince se estremeció cuando la somera idea de perder el único trabajo que había podido encontrar se paseó por su mente.

-¿Qué me puede pasar si no lo dejo? – Preguntó intentando que la angustia no se reflejara en su voz. El sanador levantó la cabeza del pergamino y la miró fijamente por encima de las minúsculas gafas que llevaba en la punta de la nariz.

-Señora mía.- Dijo con displicencia.- Si persiste en la experimentación con ese tipo de pociones sus pulmones se habrán quemado por dentro en seis meses.

-¿Y si lo dejo?

El sanador se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

-Entonces durará mas tiempo. Si se cuida y se va a vivir al campo puede que se mantenga mas o menos aceptable durante unos cuantos años.

-¿No puede precisar más?

-Esto no es aritmancia. Cada persona reacciona de una manera. Le voy a recetar un tratamiento a base de hechizos.- El mago tomó la pluma, la mojó en el tintero y dejó de prestarle atención mientras escribía la prescripción. Así no pudo ver el velo de angustia que pasó por el rostro de la bruja.

Eileen Prince-Snape salió de San Mungo con un largo pergamino que contenía el calendario de sesiones de hechizos. Eran numerosas y largas. ¿Cómo iba a compaginarlo todo? Y además, estaba Severus. El tiempo pasaba volando y pronto llegaría el otoño y con él la partida hacia el colegio.

Mientras Eileen buscaba un callejón desierto para desaparecerse, otra bruja caminaba a buen paso por el Londres muggle.

"¡Qué día mas tristón!" Iba pensando Ana mientras corría hacia la parada del autobús. Fue capaz de subirse in extremis al double decker y mientras serpenteba entre los viajeros en busca de un hueco le vino a la mente Lindsey, "gorgeous Lindsey". Unas cuantas horas antes se había asomado a su ventana la mar de esperanzada para a continuación llevarse una desilusión. Gran Bretaña no era España, y eso se notaba mucho. En cambio Lindsey, su vecina de la residencia, había dicho que el "day" era "gorgeous". Cuando Ana le pidió aclaraciones la chica sonrió, se encogió de hombros y simplemente dijo.

-No llueve.

-De momento.- Apostilló Ana.

-Pero ahora, no llueve.- Insistió Lindsey.

Y como Ana no quería discutir, no volvió a replicar y dedicó su atención a guardar su paraguas plegable dentro del enorme bolso donde llevaba sus cuadernos y bolígrafos a clase.

Encontró un asiento vacío junto a un señor vestido de negro que llevaba bombín y leía un periódico enorme en pleno despliegue y se dejó caer mientras repasaba mentalmente la inmensa cantidad de trabajo académico que le había caído. ¡Y eso que tan solo había tenido un día de clase!. Para colmo, ella tenía que sumar "otros deberes" muy especiales. Estiró el cuello intentando superar con los ojos el obstáculo en papel para mirar por la ventanilla. El día cada vez estaba mas negro. "Yi- Di- El" Pensó, de ahora en adelante, Lindsey, te voy a llamar "Yi-Di- El". Gorgeous Day Lindsey, en memoria de este Day...

El viajero que se sentaba a su lado plegó el enorme periódico rápidamente, tomó su paraguas y la miró muy serio.

-Excuse me...

Ana se levantó y lo dejó salir. El hombre avanzó hasta la puerta a base de empujones y "sorries" y se bajó del autobús de un salto. Ana lo siguió con la mirada y no pudo contener una risita cuando lo vio meterse a toda prisa en una tienda. El rosa neón de fondo del escaparate contrastaba enormemente con el "conjunto" de corpiño, liguero, unas esposas en la mano y algo que parecían unas minibragas negras que lucía un maniquí en pose la mar de insinuante. Claro que enseguida se avergonzó. Al menos en Inglaterra nadie movía un pelo de una ceja porque el típico empleado de la city se metiera en un sex shop de camino a su casa. O a Dios sabe dónde. Cuando retiró la vista de la ventanilla observó que una hoja suelta del periódico muggle se había caído. Mecánicamente la recogió del suelo y la guardó en el bolso pensando en echarle un vistazo después.

A pesar de lo sombrío del día y de lo agobiada que empezaba a sentirse se bajó del autobús a medio camino de la residencia y caminó. Pasó por delante de tiendecillas de alimentación, establecimientos regentados por hindúes que se dedicaban al pequeño electrodoméstico, alguna que otra floristería y varias tiendas de ropa barata. Cuando llegó a Lulu & Sasha, una tienda grande con muchos artículos muy variados y generalmente desordenados que le encantaba a Lindsey titubeó. Finalmente se metió dentro. Rebuscar en busca del chollo podía ser relajante. Aunque como casi siempre, no comprara nada.

Miró aquí, allá... en un montón de camisetas todas con taras notables y en un perchero con unos pantalones que parecían sacados de la liquidación del vestuario de una peli barata ambientada en Arabia. Y cuando decidió mirar por el fondo, que era donde tenían el género mas "potable" lo vio.

Con ojos abiertos como platos y conteniendo las carcajadas Ana se aproximó sigilosamente hasta el individuo en cuestión. Alto, joven, de buen ver, vestido muy moderno, con el pelo tirando a largo y patillas setenteras. Al menos el horrible bigote en plan "mongol" había caído de una vez.

José Ignacio meditaba muy serio mientras sostenía en alto unos enormes calzoncillos de color verde manzana.

-Yo creo que no son de tu talla...

-¡AHHG!

Su primo se sobresaltó tanto que la prenda se le escapó de las manos y a punto estuvo de aterrizar en el sombrero de una señora mayor que revisaba con mirada crítica un montón de toquillas de punto. José Ignacio corrió como una anguila y recuperó la prenda antes de que la señora se percatara de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Espetó a su prima de mal humor mientras se encaminaba hacia la caja con paso rápido.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte.- Contestó Ana apretando el paso.- Verás, vivo aquí. En Londres, no en Lulu's...- Afortunadamente habían alcanzado ya la caja, porque casi estaba jadeando.- A ti no te pregunto.- Dijo en cuanto recuperó un poco el resuello.- Ya veo que has venido de compras. ¿Estás seguro de que esa es la talla? Sigo pensando que me parecen muy grandes, no te ofendas.

-¿Tu que sabes?- Exclamó un poco colorado mientras entregaba la prenda a la encargada, la cual ni se inmutó.

-Bueno, bueno. Tu sabrás mejor, digo yo... Un poquito escandalosos sí que son. ¿No te parece?

-Ana, no te he pedido opinión.- Comentó mientras entregaba varios billetes de libras esterlinas.

-Allá tu. Pero yo, si me encontrara con un hombre metido en _eso, _pues la verdad, no sé qué pensaría...

-Me da exactamente igual lo que tu pensarías. – Remató cogiendo la bolsa y encaminándose hacia la calle.

-Y dime ¿Te compras siempre la ropa interior aquí?

-Mira, Ana.- Dijo José Ignacio mientras se detenía de golpe y se giraba para encararla.- Para que te enteres, no son para mí.- Según terminaba de decirlo cayó en la cuenta de que Ana iba a llegar a una conclusión equivocada. Y eso, por alguna misteriosísima razón le molestaba mucho. La miró esperando alguna broma de mal gusto pero se quedó con las ganas. Para su sorpresa total, ella lo contemplaba callada y seria, perdida la capacidad de reacción. Sin saber por qué, aquella ausencia de reacción lo dejó desarmado.

-Está bien, te lo voy a contar. Matías perdió una apuesta las pasadas vacaciones. Ahora tiene que bañarse un día que la playa esté muy concurrida vestido sólo con _esto_.- Y elevó la bolsa hasta ponerla a la altura de los ojos de Ana.

-¡Qué gamberros que sois! – Fue lo único que a ella se le ocurrió decir mientras una indescriptible sensación de alivio le recorría el cuerpo.

-Él se la jugó. Reconozco que he buscado lo mas hortera del mundo...

-Se le va a ver a kilómetros, con ese verde tan chillón...

José Ignacio se relajó y soltó una risita.

-De eso se trata, Ana.

-¡Ya se que de eso se trata!

-Estará hecho un número...

-No quiero imaginármelo.

-Pues yo si.

-Lo dicho, sois unos gamberros... si yo me encontrara con un hombre vestido con eso...

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Si. Dímelo. ¿Qué harías?

-No lo se. Si fuera un mago puede que le hechizara los pies. Los volvería como los de los patos.

-Tu siempre con tan poco sentido del humor...

-Pues anda que tu, tu lo tienes enfermizo.

-¡Ay!

-¿Qué te pasa?

Sin querer, Ana le había dado un golpecito en el costado con el bolso.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿Piedras?

-Llevo mis libros. ¿Por qué te has quejado? No ha sido para tanto aspaviento...

-Lo ha sido. Tengo un moratón. Me lo hizo tu hermano hace dos días.

-¿Jaime te hizo un moratón? Sería jugando a lo bruto.

José Ignacio no quiso aclarar a Ana que su hermano había vuelto a llorar, víctima de terrores nocturnos. Y que al no haber una hermana a mano, había sido él el que lo había intentado tranquilizar. Se quedó junto a él hasta que estuvo seguro de que dormía profundamente. Momento que reconoció porque Jaime le propinó un patadón. Aún daba gracias al Creador de que no le hubiera acertado en la entrepierna.

-Me parece que me apetece un té.- Gruñó- Hasta podría invitarte, si te portas bien...

-¿Y me contarás cómo te hizo Jaime el moratón?

-Ana, no tientes a la suerte. Todavía puedo retirar mi invitación.

-¡Qué poco caballeroso!

-¿Cuánto me has considerado caballeroso?

"Casi siempre", pensó ella. Con todo el mundo excepto conmigo. Pero no dijo nada. Estaba contenta. Muy contenta de haberlo encontrado. Y muy aliviada por cómo se había aclarado el asunto "verde manzana".


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Ana llegó a la residencia de estudiantes mucho mas tarde de lo previsto. Eso desbarataba sus buenas intenciones de llevar al día sus numerosos deberes, pero había merecido la pena tan solo por el rato compartido con su primo. Realmente José Ignacio se había pasado casi todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el _tea room_ dedicado a engullir bollitos con nata y mermelada, a beberse dos tazas de te con leche y abundante azúcar, y a hacer comentarios sobre el trabajo en la fábrica de pociones intercalando, eso si, alguna que otra observación sobre las entradas y salidas de su hermana Amparo con su novio. Estuvo tentada de decirle que aquello no era asunto suyo, pero no lo hizo porque no quería fastidiar la precaria tregua en sus constantes discusiones. Cuando terminaron él se despidió en la puerta, alegando que se le hacía tarde porque tenía que visitar a un proveedor de materias primas. Ella hubiera preferido que la acompañara, pero no dijo nada. Se marchó sola paladeando su mísero momento de felicidad, y así siguió un largo rato intentado estudiar algo sin conseguir ni siquiera leer un párrafo enterándose mínimamente de su contenido.

-Ayyyyyyy.- Suspiró sentada en su mesa de estudio.

-¿Mal de amores? – Preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

-¡Ah! ¡Lindsey! ¡Me has dado un susto!

La chica inglesa sonrió divertida y acabó de colarse del todo en la habitación de la española.

-¡Te gusta alguien!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No hay mas que verte: mirada lánguida y perdida, suspiros largos, olvidarse de cenar...

-¡La cena!

-Ya han cerrado el comedor, _darling._

-¡Oh, no!

-Bueno, te he traído esto...- Lindsey dejó sobre la mesa dos paquetes de barritas de chocolate Cadbury.

-Estupendo. Me alimentaré a base de chocolate.

-El chocolate es maravilloso.

-Para ponerse gorda.

-Para el mal de amores.

-Que yo no tengo...

-Sí que lo tienes. No gastes esfuerzos en negarlo. Y dime.- Dijo Lindsey sentándose en el borde de la cama.- ¿Es guapo?

-Lindsey...

-¿Es... _muy_ guapo?

-¡Lindsey!

-Ya... es _realmente guapísimo_.

-Agh. ¡Mira que te pones pesada!

-No te molestes. Estás colada y yo se de quién.

-Ah ¿Si? ¿Y de quién, sabelotodo?

-Es alto, guapo, moreno...

Ana sintió que las entrañas se le encogían. ¿Tan evidente era la cosa, que hasta Lindsey se había dado cuenta? ¡Pero si solo lo había visto un par de veces!

- pelo largo... ojos claros... ¡Ah! ¡No dices nada! ¿Eh?

Ojalá tuviera a mano la varita. Confundiría a Lindsey para que olvidara el temita y pasara a hablar de cualquier otra cosa. El tiempo, por ejemplo.

-Pues que sepas que él también está por ti.

-¿Cómo? – Ana la miró perpleja. Aquello si que no cuadraba nada. Imposible que José Ignacio hubiera tenido una charla con Lindsey, mucho menos de _ese tema_.

-Harold Doyle no tiene reparos en decirle a quién quiera oírlo que le gustas un montón.

-¡Ah! – Ana dejó escapar una exclamación de alivio. Lindsey iba bastante errada, la pobre.- Pues lo cierto es que a mi no me va Harold Doyle.- Soltó con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-¿Seguro? – Preguntó Lindsey poco convencida.

-Segurísimo.- Contestó Ana con una risa, que era de alivio aunque Lindsey no lo percibió. Su cara reflejaba tal sinceridad que su amiga inglesa dudó.

-Pues hubiera jurado que...

-Pues te hubieras equivocado, _darling._

-Hmmmmm.- Lindsey se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se dio la vuelta y la miró con un largo dedo en alto.

-Me creo que no es Harold Doyle. Pero a ti te gusta alguien. Y voy a averiguar quién es.

Ana sonrió mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de si, tomó una barrita de chocolate y le dio un mordisco. Cotillear sobre los novios ajenos era una costumbre universal, por lo que se veía. Y como no se sentía con ánimos de ponerse a estudiar, sacó el periódico muggle y lo extendió por la mesa. Durante unos minutos nada le llamó la atención, hasta que llegó a la noticia del túnel.

En Gales se había hundido parcialmente el techo de un túnel recién inaugurado, por el que pasaba una carretera. No había habido víctimas, pero el tráfico había tenido que ser desviado por carreteras comarcales causando retrasos y atascos, además de protestas de grupos locales, preocupados por la falta de empleo y la crisis en la zona.

Ana alzó la vista del papel y se preguntó cómo era posible que ocurriera tal cosa en una obra de ingeniería civil recién construida. Tenían que haberlo hecho realmente mal. Una sensación de indignación le recorrió la espina dorsal. Ana sentía cierta afinidad con los ingenieros civiles y los arquitectos muggles. Al fin y al cabo, salvando "la pequeña diferencia" de la magia, eran profesiones afines a la de su padre.

Un rato mas tarde, cuando encendió su pequeño transistor para escuchar música, pilló un boletín informativo que hablaba precisamente de la noticia. El locutor comentaba que las autoridades locales buscaban signos de sabotaje.

A muchas millas de distancia, Eileen Snape leía despacio uno de los pergaminos de Borage junto con su hijo Severus.

-A ver, cielo. La hoja de adormidera... ¿Cómo se obtiene mejor el somnífero? ¿En infusión o diluyendo el polvo machacado?

-Diluyendo el polvo machacado.

-Muy bien. Entonces, aquí... donde dice que se haga infusión dejando hervir cinco minutos, lo correcto debería ser...

-Verter polvo diluido...

-Exactamente. Pero la infusión también funciona aunque la dosis debe ser mas concentrada. Así que vamos a anotar la sugerencia aquí, en un margen...

Severus la miró fijamente con sus ojos negros mientras ella escribía pulcramente que la infusión, en vez de hervir cinco minutos, debería hacerlo diez. Ya se había dado cuenta él de que su madre solamente proponía cambios de poco calado en las recetas del señor Borage. Sustituir la infusión por la dilución hubiera sido mucho mas fácil y eficaz, pero probablemente el jefe de su madre era demasiado engreído como para aceptar tal cambio.

El niño no hizo ningún comentario, aunque para ello hubo de morderse la lengua. El mundo era muy injusto. Mucho.


End file.
